


RinHaru week 2018

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, RinHaru Week 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: De como entre viajes en el tiempo, matrimonios arreglados, piratas, instintos primitivos, mensajes por correo, súper héroes, ciencia ficción y musicales, el amor surge entre Rin y Haru como un destino ineludible que les otorgo un paisaje nunca antes visto; después de todo, son el par destinado.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	1. Día 1. Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Estas historias están completas desde el 2018, pero es la primera vez que publico aquí xD

Ese viaje a Australia le había hecho descubrir cosas que no sabía sobre si mismo y no sólo porque fue durante su estancia en otro país que decidió el camino que quería seguir, sino porque algo en su interior había despertado y no podía ignorarlo.

Tras pasar tantos días en compañía del pelirrojo y escuchar lo que sintió tras el relevo en su segundo año de preparatoria su corazón se había agitado haciendo casi imposible que se controlara y pensara en algo más que la emoción que surgía con la simple idea de compartir en algún momento el escenario mundial con él.

Pero no podía hablar de eso, por más que su corazón se acelerara cuando estaba junto a ese chico de dientes afilados que no paraba de hacerlo salir de su zona de confort y experimentar miles de sensaciones nuevas no podía hablar de lo que había comenzado a sentir.

Y no sólo por su inexperiencia en temas amorosos, sino por lo mucho que quería a Matsuoka y su deseo más claro que nunca de ser nadador profesional, lo que le impedía considerar algo en su vida que no estuviera directamente relacionado con su rendimiento como atleta.

Así que prefirió guardar silencio incluso el día en que organizaron la fiesta de despedida para quien partiría de vuelta a Australia, obligándose a mantener en secreto el sentimiento que guardaba por él. Era extraño pensar que pasaría meses sin poder verlo y teniendo noticias sólo en caso de que alguno de los dos tuviera la iniciativa de contactar al otro, sin embargo, los planes de ambos eran claros y él no sería responsable de que tuvieran que cambiar.

Fue justo cuando el evento había terminado que se formaron pequeños grupos reunidos para conversar mientras Rin y Haru se habían separado de los demás observándolos en silencio. Los dientes afilados se mostraban en una amplia sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el azabache quien se dedicó a contemplarlo sin palabra alguna.

—Voy a extrañarlos mientras esté en Australia. Mientras fui capitán me volví tan cercano a los chicos de Samezuka que será extraño no verlos. Y que decir de Makoto, Nagisa y Rei; las prácticas conjuntas además de despertar mi interés en su nado los convirtieron en personas valiosas para mí —su vista seguía clavada en el grupo mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre la pared en que se encontraba apoyado.

Nanase se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de hacer cualquier comentario y con su atención puesta por completo en las palabras del chico a su lado. No quería mencionarlo pero ni él mismo sabía como sobrellevaría la distancia entre ambos durante tiempo indefinido hasta el momento.

—Sé que Sousuke y Gou me enviarán cartas, correos e intentarán llamarme en cada oportunidad para saber de mí y mantenerme al tanto de lo que ocurra, al menos así no me sentiré tan lejos de ellos... —la risa escapó de sus labios antes de girar ligeramente hacia su acompañante.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante algunos segundos como negándose a separarse sabiendo lo que ocurriría después. Ambos desviaron su vista intentando que el hecho pasara desapercibido para el otro sintiéndose avergonzados estando tan cerca y con nadie más participando en la conversación, casi monólogo, que acontecía.

—También voy a extrañarte, quizá más que a los demás -los dedos del pelirrojo siguieron jugando sobre la pared como muestra de lo mucho que reflexionaba sobre sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Sé que no me llamarás o escribirás con tanta frecuencia como el resto y que tampoco estoy en posición de pedirlo —la atmósfera entre ambos había cambiado y, aunque no sabía lo que podía ocurrir si seguía así, para el azabache era evidente que era mucho más íntima y que cualquier palabra que pronunciara cualquiera de los dos significaría un cambio considerable—. Haru, yo... —una vez más sus miradas se conectaron, los ojos rojos brillando a causa de un par de lágrimas que los invadían y su semblante nervioso y preocupado.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Haru-chan! -la voz de Nagisa hizo eco en sus oídos, deteniendo por completo las palabras del otro, quien se limitó a mirar al rubio esperando saber la razón de su emoción—. Vengan acá, la mejor parte está por comenzar -sus brazos no habían dejado de sacudirse ni un sólo momento y su mirada no se despegaba del par.

—Ya lo escuchaste, será mejor ir -los ojos azules se clavaron en el menor ignorando por completo la presencia de su amigo. No estaba seguro del rumbo que llevaría lo que sea que intentaba decir, pero por la atmósfera que se había creado prefería no saberlo.

—Haru, de verdad...

—Se supone que estamos aquí porque pasará mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a verte, es seguro que los demás no querrán que sólo estés hablando conmigo —y sin esperar respuesta avanzó hacia donde estaba reunido el grupo, evitando mirar la expresión de frustración que se mantuvo en su rostro mientras se alejaba.

Luego de un par de horas la reunión acabó y Haru se encontraba cubierto por las cobijas sin intenciones de salir de ellas. Se sentía nostálgico pese a las pocas horas que habían pasado desde la partida de Rin y en su mente seguía la duda de que hubiera pasado si su amigo rubio no hubiera interrumpido sus palabras.

El sueño se negaba a vencerlo mientras sólo pensaba en que su decisión había sido la mejor y no tenía razones para arrepentirse aún si en su pecho se mantenía la sensación de vacío y no podía dormir. Sabía lo importante que era para el tiburón llegar a ser un nadador profesional y bajo ninguna circunstancia haría algo que pudiera desequilibrar su vida, pues estaba consciente de la gran influencia que representaba para el otro.

Sin saber en que momento sus ojos se cerraron y se mantuvieron así por un largo rato que para el fueron apenas minutos. Sin embargo, una incesante voz a su lado no paraba de sonar haciéndole imposible seguir así.

— _¿Oni-san? ¿Oni-san? ¿Estás bien?_ — _unos preciosos ojos rojos lo veían con curiosidad mientras una cabellera castaña no paraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor ansiosa por obtener una respuesta._

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Oni-san no responde!_ — _las manos de la pequeña a su alrededor tiraban de su ropa mientras su voz se escuchaba cada vez más intrigada._

— _Dejen a_ _Haru_ _tranquilo, seguro es porque no parabas de saltar sobre él que ahora no quiere jugar._ _Nagisa_ _trajo dulces y_ _Sousuke_ _quiere verlas, vayan con ellos y luego podrán jugar con_ _Haru_ — _tomó a la pequeña que el mencionado cargaba en brazos para depositarla en el suelo y así pudiera correr junto con su hermana hacia donde el mayor los había_ _mandado_ — _. ¿Estás bien? Lamento que sean tan ruidosas, con todo el asunto de la fiesta están muy inquietas._

— _¿Ellas son...?_ — _Haruka no sabía donde estaba ni lo que ocurría, sólo recordaba haber estado en cama luchando contra sus sentimientos._

— _¿Yume y_ _Mirai_ _? Sé que han crecido mucho y que tiene varios meses que no las ves pero no es razón para olvidarlas. Lo que menos querrían en su cumpleaños es que su_ _oni-san_ _favorito parezca no recordarlas._

_Todo era demasiado confuso, sin mencionar que_ _Rin_ _se veía diferente respecto a la última vez que lo vio. Mucho más maduro, varonil y apuesto que el día que tomó el vuelo rumbo a Australia tras concluir la preparatoria._

— _Lamento que las gemelas estén tan efusivas, luego de verte en la última carrera no paran de hablar de lo increíble que eres y están ansiosas por preguntarte miles de cosas_ — _la hermosa mujer castaña se había acercado al verlo tan confundido y no pudo hacer más que disculparse con una_ _sonrisa_ — _. ¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte un momento? No parece que te sientas bien._

— _Tranquila querida, ve con los demás. Yo me encargo de él ¿Sí?_ — _besó su frente con una sonrisa mientras la mujer se_ _alejaba_ — _. Quizá debas tomar un descanso por unos minutos, no te ves bien..._

Definitivamente necesitaba una explicación, no era posible que hace unos instantes estuviera en casa intentando dormir y de pronto estuviera en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hijos de su primer amor sin poder recordar nada más que su pequeña conversación antes de partir.

Las respuestas eran algo necesario y sabía que, sin importar si era un sueño, el único que podría responder sin hacer más preguntas sería Makoto. Así que en cuanto la oportunidad llegó se acercó hasta él y comenzó a hacer todas las preguntas que habían en su mente.

Fue así como descubrió que en la realidad que tenía ante sus ojos habían pasado casi diez años desde su último recuerdo y que en ese tiempo Rin, además de cumplir su sueño de ser nadador profesional había conocido a esa chica castaña de ojos azules de quien se había enamorado, con la cual comenzó una relación para luego pedir su mano y, tres años antes de ese día, recibir a las pequeñas a quienes celebraban.

Al volver al lugar que era su hogar seguía esforzándose por entender que había ocurrido y por más que lo intentaba sólo lograba recordar que estaba recostado pensando en el pelirrojo y como enfrentar sus propios sentimientos para que no afectaran a si mismo o al chico.

Fue así como nuevamente volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta escuchar una voz que conocía a la perfección repitiendo su nombre sin cesar mientras lo miraba.

— _Vamos, no_ _exageres_ _. Sé que sólo han pasado un par de años desde que los presenté y les dije que estábamos saliendo pero estoy enamorado de ella y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado_ — _sus dientes afilados se mostraron en una disimulada sonrisa mientras tomaba la taza frente a él._

_El azabache no podía hacer más que mirar al chico sin saber que decir pues, además de estar confundido por no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo para que nuevamente apareciera en otro lugar sin ninguna explicación, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de decir._

— _¿Sabes? El día que estábamos en mi fiesta de despedida, cuando sólo estábamos nosotros dos, estuve a punto de decir que me gustabas_ — _un ligero tono rojizo decoraba sus mejillas. Evitando los ojos azules giró su rostro unos centímetros como muestra de lo avergonzado que se_ _sentía_ — _. Que no me dejaras hablar en ese momento fue lo mejor, sería bastante incómodo invitarte a mi boda unos años después de decir eso. Además, simplemente estaba confundido en la manera de decirlo; te admiro y eres un amigo muy importante pero hay una gran diferencia entre eso y el amor..._

— _Rin..._ — _la necesidad de hablar por fin lo había vencido y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse el chico._

— _Tranquilo, puedes hacer como que no dije eso. Sólo quería que lo supieras para no seguir_ _avergonzándome_ _cada que pienso en ello. Después de todo, tienes asuntos más importantes que atender que preocuparte por algo que no tiene sentido y yo voy a casarme el próximo mes. Espero que no tengas ninguna competencia planeada para ese día, es importante para mí que_ _asistas_ — _sus labios apenas se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa antes de_ _levantarse_ — _. No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo invito. Nos veremos después._

Quería correr tras él, detenerlo y por fin hablar de sus propios sentimientos pues si de algo estaba seguro es que fuera la realidad o un simple sueño no era sencillo saber que estaba con alguien más sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de decir algo más.

Pese a lo que deseaba no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, preguntándose como serían las cosas si en lugar de huir de lo que quería decirle en aquel momento hubiera sido capaz de sincerarse y decirle que también él le gustaba.

Se sentía tan abrumado por lo que escucho que ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer o como reaccionar. En ese momento lo que menos le importaba era encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo y le mostrara al chico en esa situación sin siquiera haber sido rechazado apropiadamente.

Apenas podía pensar sin sentir que de un momento a otro caería de rodillas al suelo con la confusión plasmada en su rostro borrando todo rastro de su expresión siempre imperturbable.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Haru-chan! Vengan acá, la mejor parte está por comenzar —los brazos de Nagisa no dejaban de sacudirse ni un sólo momento mientras su mirada no se despegaba del par a quien llamaba.

De pronto los ojos del azabache miraron en todas direcciones intentando asegurarse de que sus sentidos no lo engañaban luego de lo que hace nada había experimentado.

—¿Estás bien? Nagisa quiere que vayamos —la voz del pelirrojo sonó llamando su atención mientras sus miradas volvían a encontrarse.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? —instintivamente tomó su muñeca, deteniendo cualquier intento del chico por alejarse.

—¿Eh...? —su expresión parecía incómoda pero era sólo la prueba de que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar su vergüenza—. No sé de que hablas, debemos volver con el resto.

—Rin —se acercó a él casi aprisionándolo contra la pared tras él aun sin estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir—. Tienes que saber esto antes de irte...

—No tienes porque ponerte así, si hay algo que quieras decir hazlo pero podemos hablar normalmente —tener al chico tan cerca sólo lograba avergonzarlo más y lo ponía nervioso, no podía creer estar en esta situación unos segundos después de estar a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Me gustas Rin —se separó sólo unos centímetros de él, mostrándole tanta determinación como ese día en que, bajo la lluvia de estrellas, intentó convencerlo de no dejar la natación nuevamente.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Deja de decir tonterías —la vergüenza incremento, obligando al pelirrojo a girar su rostro para evitar su mirada.

—Me gustas Rin, sólo quería que lo supieras. No tienes que decir nada más si no quieres, me basta con que sepas lo que siento por ti —dio la vuelta mientras soltaba su mano dispuesto a volver hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos hasta que sintió la mano del chico sosteniendo su muñeca.

—Maldición... Sí que eres problemático —una vez logró detenerlo soltó su mano y lo miró. Luego de unos instantes mirándose a los ojos rascó su nuca sin poder ocultar lo avergonzado que aún se sentía—. Supongo... Que también me gustas. Aún con lo extraño que puedes ser de un momento a otro ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre acorralarme contra la pared para decirme eso!? De verdad eres problemático... Date prisa, nos esperan —y sin dejar a Haru decir una palabra más comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus amigos estaban.

Le fue imposible ocultar la sonrisa que le causó la reacción de Rin mientras llegaba con el resto y por más preguntas que hacían al verlo simplemente ambos se negaban a decir algo.

Quizá no se casarían ni podrían tener hijos tal como había ocurrido con la chica que vio en lo que fuera que sea lo que le llevó a tomar esa decisión, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podía durar una relación entre ellos pero al menos había podido decir lo que siente por él y escuchar que le correspondía de la misma manera y eso era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz.


	2. Día 2. Relaciones

Cualquiera pensaría que al ser el único heredero del legado y la fortuna Nanase su vida estaba solucionada y no tenía preocupaciones más que atender los asuntos de la empresa cuando tomara el cargo de presidente o de siempre lucir bien en las fotografías de todas las revistas, pero eso era lo más alejado de las verdaderas preocupaciones que realmente tenía el único hijo una de las familias más poderosas y acaudaladas de Japón.

Haruka no era ambicioso ni tenía interés en la compañía familiar, mucho menos le agradaba ser el centro de atención y tener a un séquito de fotógrafos y reporteros tras él tras cada movimiento que hiciera, simplemente quería libertad para hacer lo que le plazca sin ser cuestionado o juzgado.

Pero considerando su posición social no le había quedado más opción que seguir al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las órdenes que su familia le daba, incluso si eso significaba no poder elegir siquiera que prendas utilizaría para estar en casa repasando las lecciones que llevarían al éxito de la compañía de su familia.

Ni siquiera había puesto escusas o pretextos cuando a temprana edad sus padres decidieron que, apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad, se anunciaría su compromiso con la hija menor de uno de sus mayores inversionistas con el fin de unir ambas empresas y expandir mucho más el campo que ambas tenían por cuenta propia.

Sin embargo, a tan sólo un mes de que la fecha pactada llegara, el resentimiento acumulado en el interior del azabache por fin había salido a la superficie, comenzando a cuestionar todas y cada una de las decisiones que habían tomado por él, incluido su matrimonio, argumentando que no le importaba la compañía o cualquier otra cosa que no hubiera decidido por cuenta propia.

Cada día tenía un nuevo enfrentamiento desde el momento en que salía de su habitación hasta el momento en que volvía a encerrarse en ella esperando el nuevo día. Ya no le importaba discutir desde las escaleras mientras su padre, en el umbral de la puerta y con la voz más calmada posible, intentaba convencerlo de hablar como personas civilizadas una vez regresara.

Para su mala suerte las cosas no iban a mejorar pronto pues, justo el día que estaba a punto de decirle a su padre que no le importaba en lo más mínimo casarse, su prometida había llegado a pasar unos días a la residencia Nanase con motivo del anuncio de su boda para que comenzaran a retratarlos juntos y el resto de inversionista se acostumbraran a la pareja que en unos años estaría al frente de la empresa.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No es que tuviera quejas respecto a su prometida; pues era una chica de belleza inigualable, de gustos refinados y educada desde pequeña para caminar de la mano de un alto ejecutivo a quien apoyaría para sacar adelante el legado que los padres de ambos habían dejado; sino simplemente su rechazo se debía a que nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar el amor y apenas la conocía.

Habían coincidido un par de veces en las fiesta de ambas empresas, y durante su infancia cuando el compromiso fue decidido, pero ninguno sabía quien era el otro; que le apasionaba, sus miedos y temores, su color favorito o lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre. No eran más que desconocidos que estaban atados por las decisiones de su familia sin ninguna opción más que obedecer.

Pero Haruka estaba cansado de todo eso y en cuanto la vio llegar corrió hasta el estudio de su padre, sin esperar siquiera el aviso de que podía pasar abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a él con mucha más determinación que antes.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—No tengo tiempo para discutir tonterías, casi eres un adulto así que deberías dejar de comportarte como un niño. Ve a recibir a tu prometida de forma adecuada y después podremos hablar.

—¿Después? ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Una vez que esté casado y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo!? —estaba molesto y su voz había llegado hasta la planta baja donde la chica era recibida—. A ti no te importa en lo más mínimo lo que quiera y lo sé desde hace mucho, pero no voy a permitir que arruines mi vida de esta manera —su voz hizo eco en los oídos de la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda mientras caminaba hasta la habitación en que se quedaría.

—Deja de gritar y cierra la puerta, podemos hablar de esto sin armar un espectáculo —por primera vez levantó la mirada de sus papeles y lo enfrentó, esperando con eso calmar la furia de su hijo.

—¿¡Espectáculo!? Eso he sido siempre para ti, lo único que te importa es que los reflectores siempre estén sobre ti, sobre mamá y sobre mí retratando nuestra vida perfecta ¿Qué no haga un espectáculo? Perdón, pero es lo que me han enseñado a ser.

—¡Haruka! —por primera vez la voz de su padre se elevó haciendo que sus palabras se detuvieran—. Ve a recibir a tu prometida y cuando estés más tranquilo hablaremos, por la noche te llamaré y podrás decir lo que quieras.

Y con eso su ira aumentó, haciendo que el claro azul de sus ojos se oscureciera y, tal como había entrado, salió rápidamente sin dar tiempo a más. Incluso cuando su madre y su prometida intentaron decir algo para detenerlo, él simplemente salió de la casa tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Ni siquiera sabía por donde caminaba y en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba, ni siquiera le preocupaba no saber como volver a casa una vez su ira hubiera disminuído. Sólo podía pensar en huir lo más lejos posible de ese lugar y tener un poco de libertad.

Así fue como llegó a un pequeño parque que no tenía idea donde estaba ubicado pero, a juzgar por la velocidad con que corrió y el tiempo transcurrido antes de detenerse, asumía estaba lo suficientemente lejos para mantener a su familia buscando por un par de horas.

Decidió recuperar sus fuerzas en una banca y mantuvo su vista fija en un punto sin prestar atención a su alrededor intentando relajarse y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que un chico de cabellera roja se plantó ante él con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! Disculpa, estoy buscando esta dirección ¿Sabes hacia donde debo dirigirme? —al notar que por fin le prestaba atención le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono para que pudiera ver lo que decía.

—Lo siento, no tengo idea donde está —no quería tener que hablar así que esperaba que con eso el chico se fuera.

—¿También eres nuevo por aquí? Entiendo como se siente no saber como llegar a ningún lugar y tener que buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte —sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado con la clara intención de no irse pronto—. Soy Rin Matsuoka —giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

—No soy nuevo...

—¿Y cómo es que no sabes donde queda esta dirección? —apenas podía creer lo que acababa de la escuchar y no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver lo evasivo que se mostraba el azabache—. Ya veo, aprendiste bien a no hablar con extraños... —su risa fue más sonora cuando el chico negó con cierta incomodidad—. Ya es hora de la comida ¿Vienes? Soy bueno eligiendo lugares para comer.

Y sin esperar respuesta se levantó de su asiento esperando que el de ojos azules decidiera seguirlo. Haruka no sabía porqué estaba haciéndolo pero sus movimientos lo llevaron tras el pelirrojo quien, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó la conversación intentando que el otro se mostrara menos tenso.

Por fin llegaron a un pequeño local que vendía comida tradicional y, sin más que perder, Rin había pedido una mesa y el menú del día para hacer su pedido. Nanase no hacía más que verlo sin ser capaz de hacer algún comentario mientras lo escuchaba.

En ese tiempo ya sabía bastante sobre el chico: que viajaba de un lugar a otro consiguiendo trabajos temporales para pagar su estancia, que tenía el sueño de recorrer todo Japón y después iría tras el mundo, que tenían la misma edad con unos cuantos meses de diferencia, que sus padres le habían dado la libertad para salir a explorar el mundo por su cuenta y que nada le generaba más emoción que llegar a un lugar nuevo y conocer todo lo que tenía por ofrecerle.

Había escuchado atentamente sus palabras, le parecía maravilloso ser capaz de viajar hacia cualquier lugar que quieras sin tener las ataduras de tus padres ni sus constantes cuestionamientos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Rin insistió en ayudarlo a buscar el rumbo a tomar para volver a casa mientras descubría un poco más de aquel lugar y así tenía oportunidad de buscar un empleo temporal, encontrar el lugar donde se hospedería y saber que sitios visitar antes de partir. Por fin se despidieron, no sin que antes el pelirrojo le dijera que lugares visitaría para que pudieran hacerlo juntos.

Haru no había respondido pues entendía la situación en que se encontraba con su prometida en su hogar y lo molesto que estaría su padre por su actitud antes de salir. Esperaba poder escapar de nuevo pero era algo incierto y lo mejor sería no esperar demasiado.

Así fue como volvió a casa, con el reclamo de su padre que comenzó apenas puso un pie en el interior. Le recriminaba lo poco caballeroso que había sido, lo irresponsable y lo grosero que era dejar a la chica sola cuando él era el único motivo porque estaba allí. Hizo caso omiso de la voz de su padre haciendo eco por los pasillos y habitaciones.

Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación pues sabía de sobra que su familia evitaría al máximo dar de que hablar mientras la mujer estuviera ahí y suficiente habían hecho con el regaño de esa misma mañana.

El día siguiente no fue diferente pues únicamente se presentó frente a su familia durante el desayuno y, tan pronto como terminó, salió del lugar rumbo al parque en que había conocido al pelirrojo. Sin mucho éxito siguió la ruta que le dijo el día anterior esperando, ya con pocos ánimos, encontrarlo nuevamente.

Se sentía frustrado por la situación así que sólo buscaba algo que hacer para evitar volver a casa hasta que el chico apareció con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro acercándose rápidamente hasta donde estaba.

—Hola. Pensé que no vendrías ya que no dijiste nada ayer y tampoco sabía como contactarte. Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre así que buscarte no era una opción —sonrió mientras lo miraba esperando una explicación o al menos un intento de seguir la conversación.

—Soy Haruka Nanase. Intenté buscarte pero no sabía dónde estabas —aun si era difícil de creer incluso para él no pudo evitar ser sincero.

—¿Te parece si mañana acordamos un sitio y una hora para reunirnos? Como te dije necesitaba un empleo temporal y debo trabajar antes de poder ir a cualquier lugar así que será más fácil encontrarnos de esa manera. Acabo de terminar mi turno y me gustaría cambiarme antes de salir, si no te molesta puedes esperarme ahí y luego ir juntos.

Ninguno esperaba tan pronta aceptación así que fue una sorpresa para ambos pero, tal como prometió Matsuoka, una vez estuvo listo partieron rumbo a los lugares que había dicho anteriormente.

Esa se volvió la rutina de ambos durante casi un mes: el azabache salía temprano de casa, vagaba por la ciudad esperando la hora de su reunión, iban a la habitación del chico y partían a diferentes lugares que quería visitar. A veces comían cerca de su habitación y en otras compraban algo en el camino o visitaban algún establecimiento que le pareciera interesante.

Se habían hecho bastante cercanos en ese tiempo, tanto que un día Nanase por fin se sintió en confianza para hablarle de su situación familiar y su compromiso, explicando así la razón por la cual pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado sin querer partir, omitiendo la parte de lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía y lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

Tal confesión tomó por sorpresa al chico quien no supo que responder. Por una parte quería decir algo que pudiera ayudarlo a sentirse aliviado y por otro luchaba con esa extraña sensación que le produjo saber que el otro estaba comprometido pero simplemente las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Sin embargo, ambos prefirieron no dejar que eso afectara su salida y simplemente siguieron con los planes para ese día.

Al día siguiente Haru estaba preparado para escapar nuevamente hasta que su padre apareció frente a la puerta evitando que saliera.

—Ha sido suficiente de tus niñerías, tienes a tu prometida en casa y no has hecho más que escapar cada día sin preocuparte por lo que pueda sentir.

—¿Y tú consideraste como podría sentirme cuando decidiste con quién debía casarme? No tienes derecho para hablar de ser insensible —intentaba mantener la calma para no causar más alboroto y poder salir lo más rápido posible.

—Vendrá la revista para entrevistarlos por la boda y no creas que dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que te de la gana. Arréglate que llegarán en media hora.

—No voy a dar una entrevista sobre una boda que no se va a llevar a cabo, sabes que odio hablar ante las cámaras.

—No está a discusión. Será mejor que te des prisa y pongas buena cara porque si es necesario estaré ahí todo el tiempo para evitar que hagas tonterías —y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de la entrada, había dado órdenes claras de no dejar salir a su único hijo así que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

Fue así como, a regañadientes, tuvo que atender a la entrevistadora y soportar que su padre corrigiera todas y cada una de sus respuestas, disculpándose con la mujer con el pretexto de que el chico estaba nervioso y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar su sentir.

Luego de ello tuvo que soportar una eterna sesión de fotos que retrataban "la vida diaria del futuro matrimonio" y varias entrevistas más que consumieron todo su día sin dejar escapatoria para reunirse con Rin. Estaba molesto y no se contuvo ni un poco con los reclamos al mayor de los Nanase demostrando abiertamente lo mucho que despreciaba que le hiciera eso.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo había hecho su recorrido planeado sin poder disfrutarlo del todo pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que el chico dijo el día anterior y menos aún cuando no apareció ese día. Sentía una ligera presión en su pecho y no sabía como quitarla, entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque aun se negara a aceptarlo y eso sólo empeoraba la situación.

Debía decidir rápido, tenía dinero suficiente para viajar al día siguiente y los lugares que le interesaba conocer estaban casi recorridos por completo y la respuesta era obvia; sin embargo, no quería partir sin antes ver por última vez al azabache aunque sólo fuera con la intención de despedirse.

Por esa razón al día siguiente volvió al lugar acordado a la hora de siempre, esperando que esa vez el chico estuviera ahí para así comunicarle su decisión. Estuvo un par de horas ahí, esperando que de un momento a otro llegara dispuesto a visitar los lugares que no habían podido ver juntos. Sin embargo había comenzado a perder la esperanza pues por más tiempo que pasaba el azabache no aparecía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a su habitación para guardar sus cosas y marcar el camino que seguiría para su nuevo viaje vio una sombra corriendo en su dirección.

—¿Haru...? Creí que no vendrías —el chico no podía hablar aún debido a la agitación que le causó correr una distancia tan larga—. Después de que tampoco estuvieras aquí ayer pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Mi padre no me ha dejado salir de casa, tuve que escapar por la ventana para venir en este momento —desvío su mirada, muestra de lo avergonzado que estaba por decir aquello.

—Quien diría que escaparías de casa —sus afilados dientes se mostraron cuando comenzó a reír—. Así al menos puedo despedirme de ti de manera adecuada —sabía que era mejor afrontar el tema sin titubear ni esperar más tiempo aún si para él mismo era difícil.

—¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos, no hagas como si no supieras de que hablo —se sentía incómodo y la presión en su pecho aumentaba con cada palabra—. No voy a quedarme aquí por siempre, ya vi e hice todo lo que quería y tengo suficiente dinero para ir a otro lugar. Es momento de que me vaya.

Haruka se sentía confundido con lo que escuchaba, suficiente era tener que luchar contra su familia como para perder a la única persona con quien se sentía cómodo y libre. No quería dejar de ver al chico con tan poco tiempo que pudieron compartir.

—Supongo que entonces es momento de decirnos adiós —rascó su nuca evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Iré contigo —no sabía si era la mejor elección pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en un lugar que no era feliz sin nadie a quien recurrir para sentir aunque fuera un poco de libertad.

—¿¡Huh...!? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes venir conmigo —sintió el rubor subir por su rostro ante esa afirmación, no podía creer lo que el chico le decía—. Tus padres no te dejan hacer nada sin su aprobación y además está tu prometida —hablar del tema lo incomodaba pero era mejor hacer eso que aferrarse a una esperanza sin sentido.

—No la amo y te lo dije, no tengo intenciones de casarme con ella —sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación, quizá era apresurado pero estaba seguro de que recorrer el mundo al lado de la única persona con quien se sentía feliz sonaba grandioso.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes, la situación era tan extraña y repentina que ninguno estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar. Un suspiro profundo escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, manteniendo su vista alejada de Nanase mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Sí que eres problematico —volvió a suspirar antes de mirarlo con el carmín más evidente en sus mejillas—. Dejaré que vayas conmigo ¡Pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido! No estoy dispuesto a meterme en problemas porque piensen que secuestré a su único hijo...

Acordaron el lugar en que se reunirían, pues ambos debían recoger algunas cosas antes de poder partir, la adrenalina corría por las venas del azabache y apenas podía estar tranquilo. Sabía que era arriesgado huir de casa, y más a sabiendas de que probablemente todos en su hogar se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba y estarían buscándolo por todas partes.

Había pasado desapercibido hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación y, tal como había hecho al salir, volvió a escabullirse por la ventana hasta su recámara comenzando a sacar diversas prendas y algunas cosas que pensaban le serían útiles durante el viaje. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que ni siquiera cerró la puerta y mucho menos se percató de que su prometida estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta mirándolo.

Una vez terminó de empacar lo necesario dio la vuelta hacia la entrada de la habitación con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro mientras la chica lo miraba con atención. El ambiente era tenso y ninguno sabía que decir pues la situación era por demás incómoda.

—Adelante, dile a mi padre que estoy aquí —estaba decidido a enfrentarlo sin importar las consecuencias.

—¿Te vas? —los brazos de la mujer estaban sobre su pecho mientras su mirada evitaba la del chico, intentando mantenerse en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Yo nunca quise casarme y se lo repetí miles de veces a mi padre, pero a él no le importó en absoluto. No pretendo obedecerlo hasta el último momento de mi vida.

—Siempre he sabido que no estabas de acuerdo con esto, pero esperaba que con el tiempo me quisieras —su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre sus brazos—. ¿Eres feliz cuando están juntos? —quizá no estaba enterada de toda la situación, pero definitivamente se había dado cuenta que el chico conoció a alguien y era la razón para su ausencia.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, con la expresión que había hecho resultaba más que evidente que esos días compartidos con Matsuoka habían sido los que más felicidad le habían causado.

—Date prisa, están buscándote y no creo que tu padre te deje tranquilo —la mirada de Nanase mostraba su confusión, provocando la risa disimulada de la chica—. Vete ya, haré lo que pueda por distraer a tu padre —sonrió mirando al chico salir de la misma forma en que entró sin perder detalle en lo emocionado que se veía—. Prefiero saber que eres feliz aunque sea con alguien más a tenerte a mi lado sufriendo...

Mientras tanto Rin seguía esperando en el lugar acordado dudando un poco aún de su elección. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse pues su nuevo compañero de viaje ya había llegado.

—Tardaste más de lo que esperaba. Vámonos ya, no quiero tener problemas con nadie de tu familia y menos aún si son igual de problemáticos que tú —sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar rápidamente con el azabache siguiéndolo tan rápido como le era posible.

Seguía avergonzado aunque a la vez saber que de ahora en adelante todas sus aventuras las compartiría con ese chico de ojos azules que apenas mostraba emociones la causaba emoción y esperaba con ansias empezar todo lo que aún tenía planeado.

Por su parte, Haruka no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que viviría junto con el pelirrojo que llegó a su vida sin previo aviso y que consiguió causarle emociones que nunca antes había experimentado.

No sabía lo que deparaba el futuro o que tan complicadas serían las situaciones a las que se enfrentaría a partir de ahora, pero estaba seguro: si era Rin Matsuoka quien lo acompañaba todo estaría bien.


	3. Día 3. Agua

La vida en altamar no era sencilla debido a los peligros que existen en el agua, además de los monstruos marinos y fenómenos naturales que ocurrían, y resulta mucho más complicada cuando la tripulación del barco en que viajas está formada en su mayoría por hombres que huían de la vida en tierra y ahora se dedicaban a la búsqueda de tesoros a cambio de dinero o cualquier otro bien que pudiera servir en una transacción.

Esa era la vida que Rin Matsuoka llevaba desde que tiene uso de razón, desconoce su origen y la relación que tiene con el capitán del barco en que vive y aún así es su mano derecha y en quien más confianza tiene. Le debe todo lo que tiene, razón por la cual es el más leal de toda la tripulación y nunca se atrevería a cuestionarlo o mostrar desobediencia a ninguna de sus órdenes, al menos eso pensaba hasta el día en que lo conoció.

Era un día normal luego de haber llegado al puerto y desembarcar para llevar el motín y poder intercambiarlo, nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido y se encontraba fuera de una de las tiendas esperando al capitán mientras miraba a la gente caminar de un lado a otro entre los puestos buscando artículos exóticos o antiguos por comprar cuando por fin el hombre salió con semblante animado.

—Vamos muchacho, hay mucho por hacer —dio una palmada en su hombro mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al puerto con el menor siguiendo sus pasos.

—Veo que fue una misión completada con éxito, felicitaciones, capitán —el mayor le había contagiado su ánimo y tomaba el triunfo como propio.

—Mejor que eso, muchacho. Hoy mismo partiremos en una nueva misión, sólo compraremos provisiones antes de partir.

—Es extraño zarpar tan pronto ¿Puedo preguntar de que se trata esta vez? —la curiosidad del pelirrojo era demasiada y no podía contenerla, si el capitán estaba de acuerdo, deseaba saber de que se trataba.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad... Necesitas saber a que nos enfrentamos así que te lo diré —se acercó un poco más a él para hablar de manera confidente con los ojos rojos sobre él a la expectativa—. Iremos a cazar sirenas. Al parecer su aleta tiene poderes curativos y son una gran atracción en las ferias, si capturamos una con vida no sólo tendremos cofres llenos de oro sino también piedras preciosas y un sinfín de cosas que no puedes ni imaginar.

—Es grandioso, capitán. No por nada es el mejor en lo que hace —había escuchado muchas historias sobre las sirenas y le parecían seres fascinantes, tener la posibilidad de conocer una no hacía sino entusiasmarlo.

Luego de conseguir las provisiones necesarias, pues aprovecharían su búsqueda de sirenas para cumplir otras misiones y obtener mayores recompensas, volvieron a la embarcación dando las indicaciones para llegar al primer punto de su búsqueda.

Una vez cumplida su primera misión siguieron navegando hasta una zona en que había rumores de avistamientos de sirenas. La tripulación se mostraba indiferente hacia las rocas en que esas criaturas debían aparecer, principalmente por el temor que los relatos sobre el poder hipnótico de su canto le causaban.

Matsuoka era el único quien se mantenía atento al más mínimo indicio de movimiento, esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera uno de esos seres que le causaban tanta curiosidad. El tiempo seguía corriendo y la ansiedad del capitán no se hizo esperar, no tenían tiempo que perder y prefería invertir ese tiempo en buscar un nuevo lugar que seguir ahí sin resultados.

La orden estaba a punto de darse cuando la voz del pelirrojo llego a oídos del mayor haciendo que se detuviera.

—¡Capitán! ¡Apareció una! —sus ojos rojos brillaban con ilusión esperando que el hombre lo siguiera—. Está justo en esa roca de allá, aún no nos ha visto.

La búsqueda había resultado un éxito y, a la voz de mando del mayor, comenzaron con la labor de caza. Las órdenes eran claras: atraparla sin hacerle daño, necesitaban a esa criatura en las mejores condiciones para que la recompensa fuera mayor y, ¿Por qué no? Poder negociar un poco más en caso de que su principal comprador rechazara la oferta.

Atraparla había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaban y, tal como había ordenado momentos atrás, la improvisada pecera en que apenas cabría la sirena había sido preparada para exponerla lo menos posible a la falta de agua.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando apenas liberar a la criatura se reveló que no era una mujer mitad pez como habían pensando, sino un tritón de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que los miraba con indiferencia aunque la incertidumbre y preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Supongo que no hay diferencia entre chico y chica, seguro este servirá —le restó importancia al hecho de que el tritón no era precisamente lo que buscaba mientras se dirigía al frente de la tripulación mirándolos con seriedad—. Necesito alguien que se encargue de vigilar a esta criatura cada día durante cada hora hasta que volvamos al puerto, no podemos dejar que nada le pase.

Todos se miraban entre sí como esperando que algún valiente tomara la iniciativa para encargarse del cuidado del monstruo. Porque era así como ellos lo concebían tras tantas historias que narraban las desgracias por las que pasaba cualquier persona apenas escuchar el canto de esos seres pues, aunque era sumamente bello, resultaba hipnótico sin poderlo evitar, convirtiéndose automáticamente en su títere.

Sólo Matsuoka tuvo el valor de dar un paso al frente y con voz decidida anunciar que sería él quien cuidaría a la criatura y se encargaría de mantenerla en buenas condiciones. El capitán halagó su iniciativa, declarando que no por nada había decidido confiarle el lugar del segundo al mando y que siempre esperaba lo mejor de él. Nadie se opuso y en silencio agradecieron al chico por actuar rápidamente antes que el mayor comenzara con los reclamos por su cobardía.

Pero el pelirrojo no había aceptado ser guardián del tritón para evitar la ira del capitán o para conseguir sus halagos, sino porque quería estar lo más cerca posible de la criatura pues, además de su belleza inigualable con esos preciosos ojos azules tan claros como el océano y ese cabello oscuro que se mantenían perfectamente peinado, quería aprender de ella cuanto pudiera y descubrir de una vez por todas si los rumores sobre ellas eran ciertos.

Fue así como llevaron la pecera hasta la zona de carga de la embarcación haciendo unas cuantas adecuaciones de manera que el chico pudiera mantenerse junto al tritón la mayor cantidad de tiempo con las comodidades necesarias y las suficientes cosas para alimentarlo y asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar ni hacerse daño.

Los días pasaban y la curiosidad de Rin iba en aumento, sobre todo porque debido a la falta de espacio y la tristeza que causaba en el ser estar separado de su hogar apenas se mantenía despierto. No podía moverse demasiado debido al poco espacio que tenía en el recipiente y mucho menos había querido comer pese a que se prepararon diversos platillos pensando especialmente en él.

Durante esos días eran pocas las horas en que el pelirrojo no estaba en la zona de carga conversando con el tritón, aun sabiendo que la comunicación entre ambos sería sumamente difícil pues no hablaban el mismo idioma. Sin embargo, eso no desanimó al chico, quien incluso decidió darle nombre a la criatura.

—Vamos, Haru. Sé que no se parece al océano y que probablemente nada de lo que cocinen para ti sea lo indicado, pero necesitas comer —como otro tanto de los días desde que el tritón llegó, estaba sentado en la orilla de la silla sin apartar su vista del cristal—. El capitán no está muy feliz y si algo llega a sucederte no quiero imaginar como va a reaccionar.

El tritón ni siquiera lo miró, se negaba a prestarle atención al chico aún si ponía todo su empeño en ser amable con él. No es que le molestara su forma de ser tan ruidosa o que estuviera molesto con él, sino que esperaba que de alguna manera ser tan distante y descuidar un poco su estado hiciera que se cansaran de él y por fin lo dejaran en libertad.

—¿Sabes? Entiendo ese interés que todos tienen por los de tu especie —sonrió mientras apoyaba su codo sobre el borde de la mesa que habían dejado ahí para apoyar su rostro sobre su palma—. Aunque definitivamente yo no te mantendría cautivo así ¿Cómo se supone que admiren lo que eres si te tienen encerrado?

Los ojos azules siguieron clavados en otro punto del lugar ignorando al pelirrojo que no había dejado de hablar ni un instante. Era agradable cuando menos tener a alguien que no lo rechazara y que evitara su pérdida de cordura durante el tiempo que llevaba encerrado.

Un par de días más pasaron y en ellos tanto Rin como Haru lograron establecer un lenguaje a través de las expresiones que la criatura hacía para poder entender como se sentía. Incluso un par de veces consiguió que probara los platillos que había llevado para él, aunque seguía sin comer de manera adecuada y comenzaba a notarse que su estado no era el mejor.

—Es demasiado esfuerzo para un monstruo, sería mejor acabar con él y sólo llevar su cuerpo, de cualquier manera podemos obtener bastante así —el mayor se había cansado de mantener al tritón y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de poder volver nuevamente y cobrar la recompensa.

—No es necesario, puedo conseguir que coma de manera adecuada y que mejore su semblante —de inmediato el pelirrojo salió en defensa del tritón, pasar tanto tiempo a su lado había hecho que le tomara cariño y lo que menos quería era perderlo sin poder conocer más sobre él—. Además, si lo llevamos con vida la recompensa es mucho mayor e incluso podemos negociar —nunca había cuestionado ninguna orden que el capitán le diera y quería darle motivos para mantener al azabache con vida.

—Tienes suerte de que él esté aquí, hubiera preferido matarte sino fuera por la recompensa —su mirada estaba cargada de molestia mientras golpeaba el cristal de la pecera—. Los monstruos como tú sólo tienen lugar en los espectáculos —y dando unas palmadas en el hombro del chico salió del lugar.

—No le hagas caso, tiene poca paciencia —le dedicó una disimulada sonrisa mientras volvía a acomodarse en la silla junto a la pecera—. Esto va a terminar mal si no comes, la próxima vez el capitán no dudará un minuto antes de cumplir su amenaza.

Los ojos azules como el océano habían perdido su brillo, no parecía tener intenciones de aferrarse a la vida y su expresión lo decía todo: "Morir es una mejor opción que seguir soportando esto".

Su pecho dolió cuando lo vio tan desesperanzado, definitivamente tenerlo cautivo estaba afectando mucho más que solo su ánimo y pensar en lo mucho que sufría sólo aumentaba su sentimiento. Quería animarlo, pero por más que se esforzaba por hacerlo no conseguía más que la expresión cansada del azabache que decía: "No conseguirás nada, ya para con eso".

Había pasado cada hora de cada uno de los días encerrado en ese lugar con él con la única intención de cuidarlo y hacer que su apariencia volviera a ser la misma que el día que lo capturaron, pero ese día su tristeza era demasiada como para permanecer dentro; no quería causarle más sufrimiento del que ya tenía.

Nunca se había cuestionado si lo que él, el capitán o la tripulación hacía era correcto, ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos durante todos esos años; sin embargo, tener tan cerca a la víctima de su última cacería lo hacía cuestionarse sobre sus actos, como si necesitara corregir de alguna manera lo que había hecho.

Quería hacer algo por él y por eso se empeñaba en contarle sobre sus aventuras en altamar, las bellezas que se encontraban en el mar y todas las cosas interesantes que se podían ver y hacer en la ciudad aunque sin resultados pues si bien lo escuchaba con atención no había conseguido en lo más mínimo levantar su ánimo.

Desde que salió de la zona de carga se mantuvo en el casco sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte, contemplando el ligero movimiento de las olas pensando en lo feliz que debía ser el tritón mientras nadaba por ese paisaje.

Debía ser maravilloso ver al tritón nadando entre los corales, haciendo largos viajes mientras se entretenía observando al resto de animales y deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguna formación de rocas ya fuera para descansar o simplemente para contemplar el atardecer o la noche estrellada.

Comparar eso con la vista que le otorgaban el interior de un barco, en la zona más lúgubre y apartada de la vista al mar, sin nada más para percibir que la voz y la imagen del pelirrojo, era frustrante y decepcionante. Era demasiado presuntuoso de su parte creer que él era suficiente para compensar todo aquello que el azabache perdía estando en cautiverio.

Se sentía responsable de su condena, pues de no ser por él, probablemente hubieran seguido buscando en otro sitio y, en el caso más extremo, el capitán hubiera desistido de la cacería conformándose con el resto de las recompensas.

Con todos esos pensamientos en mente no podía dejar de creer que debía hacer algo para ayudar a Haru, no podía permitir que pasara el resto de su vida en cautiverio sin poder volver a nadar libremente en aquellas aguas que tanto añoraba.

Pero no había manera de convencer el capitán de dejar en libertad al tritón, ni siquiera si le ofrecía conseguir dos sirenas más pues había invertido suficiente en el mantenimiento del que tenían atrapado como para perder tiempo comenzando de nuevo. Además sus intenciones eran claras: si las cosas se complicaban con la criatura no dudaría un solo instante en acabar con su vida.

Era casi imposible encontrar una forma de liberar al tritón sin consecuencias negativas para él o para sí mismo, habían demasiado factores fuera de su control como para conseguir la libertad tan ansiada por la criatura, las recompensas deseadas por el capitán y su conocimiento sobre las sirenas.

Tras mucho tiempo de estar pensando había llegado a una conclusión, era demasiado arriesgado y sabía que una vez lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás, no tendría tiempo para arrepentirse y no había manera de escapar de las consecuencias que traería lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Durante el resto del día no volvió ni una sola vez a visitar al tritón, había estado ocupado buscando todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan. Debía ser rápido y cuidadoso o de otra manera terminaría por levantar sospechas y causar un gran alboroto cuando lo descubrieran.

A la media noche, mientras la mayoría de la tripulación dormitaba, aprovechó la tranquilidad y poco movimiento para llevar lo que había recolectado hasta el pequeño bote de emergencia. Aprovechando la posición que tenía frente al resto de la tripulación preparó todo lo necesario para zarpar antes de volver a donde estaba el tritón.

Al entrar pudo verlo dormitando, no había visto que hiciera aquello desde el día en que el capitán amenazó con quitarle la vida y no pudo evitar contemplar su imagen durante unos instantes antes de acercarse para llamar su atención.

—Nos vamos, Haru —colocó una de sus manos sobre el cristal mientras la duda se grababa en el rostro del azabache—. No hay tiempo de dar explicaciones, tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien nos vea y el capitán despierte...

No esperó más antes de mover la improvisada pecera hasta el bote y, con sumo cuidado, cambiar de lugar al tritón a uno mucho más pequeño y ligero para poder transportarse fácilmente. Una vez dentro comenzaron a moverse lentamente sin que la mirada azul pudiera despejarse un sólo momento del pelirrojo con la incertidumbre de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No me mires así, sólo presumía un poco al decir que podría hacer que volvieras a tu estado habitual —evitó su mirada sin dejar de dirigir el bote—. Es obvio que no lo serás a menos de que vuelvas a casa, no podría hacer algo tan horrible como condenarte a ser infeliz —los ojos del tritón brillaron momentáneamente dirigiendo un poco su mirada hacia el océano antes de volver a mirar al chico—. Esto es peligroso, así que apenas encuentre un lugar seguro para ti me iré tan rápido como pueda.

La criatura seguía confundida ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar mostrar la preocupación que le causaba lo que escuchó. Nunca había responsabilizado al pelirrojo de lo que le ocurría e incluso le estaba agradecido por todo lo que hizo por él en ese tiempo así que no podía evitar sentir que el chico estaba haciendo demasiado por él.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, sé cuidarme por mi cuenta y puedo defenderme si lo necesito —sonrió apenas un poco mientras lo miraba. Es cierto que le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrir por haber traicionado la confianza del capitán, abandonar la embarcación y robar su mayor tesoro, pero era capaz de asumir las consecuencias si eso aseguraba la seguridad del tritón—. Estarás bien mientras no sea una zona donde hayan visto sirenas, sólo tendrás que ocultarte un poco mientras el capitán se da por vencido.

Haru se sentía tan agradecido y emocionado que no pudo evitar tocar el rostro de Rin, aprovechando que en su nuevo recipiente no había paredes que los alejaran, mirándolo con tanta gratitud que sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente mientras le regalaba la única sonrisa de todos esos días. El chico estaba conmovido y el carmín subió por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo antes de desviar su mirada como muestra de la vergüenza que sentía.

—No agradezcas nada por ahora, tonto. Lo más difícil aún no pasa —siguió navegando, evitando mirar al tritón que no había separado su mirada de él en ningún momento.

Quizá había ido en contra de todos sus principios, desafiando a la única persona que estuvo con él durante toda su vida y era algo que nunca podría olvidar, pero nada de eso era más valioso que la sonrisa sincera que el tritón le regaló en ese momento, haciéndole sentir que sin importar las consecuencias su decisión había sido la mejor.


	4. Día 4. Vida

No eran de razas o clases distintas, sus familias no eran enemigas ni había razones para que tuvieran prohibido acercarse el uno al otro; por el contrario, sus familias eran amigas y esa era la razón por la que se conocían desde que eran pequeños y los sentimientos brotaron en sus pechos sin que pudieran darse cuenta.

Todo parecería indicar que no habría nada que interfiriera entre ellos para que el amor floreciera, sino que tendrían apoyo incondicional para dejar a su corazón hablar por ellos pero la realidad estaba muy alejada de eso.

Y no, lo que menos importaba en ese momento es que ambos fueran chicos, el verdadero problema es que ambos eran el único heredero del alfa de su manada y por ningún motivo podían traicionar a la familia involucrándose en una relación que no daría como resultado cachorros en un futuro que pudieran heredar el lugar que les correspondía.

Era frustrante pensar que por su deber con la familia no pudieran llevar la vida que deseaban, pero ese era el destino que tenían. Existía atracción y deseo entre ambos, más aun considerando que ambos habían llegado a la madurez y que su naturaleza provocaba que sus instintos fueran más fuertes que en otras especies.

Rin no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que la manada había decidido por él, sus sentimientos hacia Haru eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa y no estaba dispuesto a ceder fácilmente. Día tras día lo perseguía por el bosque con el pretexto de salir de caza y el otro no se esforzaba demasiado por escapar de él pues era innegable que correspondía los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

Pero era consciente de lo que significaba ser el heredero del alfa y que no podía imponer sus deseos incluso si era egoísta el pedir que cumpla con su deber. No podía dejar que sus instintos lo vencieran sin dar batalla y cada que salía hacia el bosque buscaba un nuevo escondite para mantenerse alejado del chico, intentando convencerlo así de que una relación entre ellos sería una locura y no había manera de que resultara bien.

Sin embargo, Matsuoka había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que, sin importa las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener, se emparejaría con el azabache; por lo cual su lobo interno tenía el aroma del chico registrado en lo más profundo de su ser y, por más lejos que intentara esconderse, él siempre terminaría por encontrarlo de una forma u otra.

—Vamos Haru, no puedes esconderte de mi para siempre —estaba apoyado en el lado contrario del tronco en que Nanase descansaba, quería hablar con él y sabía que enfrentarlo sólo lograría hacer que huyera—. En algún momento voy a alcanzarte y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Para qué quieres que esté contigo? Sabes tan bien como yo la situación en que estamos. Nunca podríamos tener un cachorro y ni tu manada ni la mía van a permitir eso —sabía que ese argumento no haría que dejara de insistir, pero al menos le ayudaba a recordar porqué no debía ceder a los encantos del chico.

—Un cachorro no lo es todo, lo sabes. Lo que hay entre tú y yo no lo vas a experimentarlo con nadie más. ¿O acaso olvidas ese día? ¿Alguien además de mí ha logrado hacer que tu lobo desee algo con tanta fuerza que casi pierdas el control? —quizá era algo injusto mencionar el tema pues sabía lo avergonzado que Haruka se sentía con sólo pensar en ello pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para convencerlo.

Y es que justo cuando la conexión entre ambas partes de su ser se había hecho más fuerte, haciéndolo más consciente de sus instintos, Rin había decidido seguirlo como tantas otras veces aunque guiado principalmente por su instinto que no paraba de gritar que debía correr en ese dirección. Las hormonas de ambos estaban en su punto máximo y fue inevitable que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su columna vertebral apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Ninguno entendía lo que pasaba en ese momento pero su instinto les decía que debían acercarse y estar juntos. Sus frentes se juntaron como atraídas por imanes y suavemente sus cabezas se frotaron de manera cariñosa mientras sus palmas se encontraban una con otra y la que mantenían libre se posaba en el rostro contrario.

Fue Matsuoka quien tomó la iniciativa y tras conectar nuevamente su mirada con la azul besó sus labios tan suavemente que parecía apenas una caricia. Eran tan fuertes las emociones que experimentaron en ese contacto que su cuerpo pedía más, haciendo que lentamente se acercaran uno al otro haciendo más profundo el beso.

Pero la sensación más que satisfacer a Haru sólo había conseguido que deseara más y, sin que el otro supiera lo que estaba pasando o pudiera detenerlo, había sido acorralado contra el árbol en que se encontraban con sus manos apresadas con una de las del contrario mientras el beso se intensificaba haciendo que sus sentidos se nublaran.

Se separaron un par de centímetros con el deseo brillando en sus ojos, la sensación era increíble y no pudieron hacer más que seguir su instinto. Las manos del pelirrojo rodearon el cuello de su compañero aferrándose a él sin querer separarse mientras las del chico rodeaban su cintura sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Ni siquiera pudieron darse cuenta cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno como si quisieran grabar la sensación recién conocida. Su encuentro había sido intenso, tanto que el azabache no pudo evitar morder el hombro de su compañero dejando una evidente marca que pese al paso de los días seguía sin desaparecer. Pero apenas su instinto había sido saciado la cordura volvió a su cuerpo y el arrepentimiento lo invadió.

—Sabes que eso fue un error. Estaba demasiado desconcertado como para saber lo que ocurría —no es que se arrepintiera de compartir ese momento con él, simplemente sabía que luego de probarlo la primera vez no podría dejar de desearlo a menos que se reprimiera.

—¡Por favor, Haru! Sentiste lo mismo que yo, no lo niegues. No fue sólo instinto lo que nos llevo a eso, deja de engañarte —su pecho dolía cada vez que el chico calificaba lo ocurrido como un error y no podía evitar que la ira corriera por su sangre cuando lo hacía.

—Eres tú quien se engaña y se empeña en creer que puede haber algo entre nosotros, sabes tan bien como yo que debemos conseguir una pareja y tener cachorros para...

—¿¡Y qué importa lo que debemos hacer!? Inténtalo con todas las chicas que quieras y luego dime si se puede comparar con lo que pasó ese día —su ira llegó al límite y, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa que usaba, hizo que su espalda chocara contra el árbol en que se escondía haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran—. Dime que significaron todas esas cosas que dijiste si no te sientes igual que yo.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras que habían salido de sus labios entre los suspiros mezclados que se regalaban mutuamente y no podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez su voz cargada de dulzura y amor que repetía tras cada beso y caricia un claro "Te quiero, Rin", acompañado del cruce de miradas azul y rojo que cambiaban ligeramente a dorado, brillando en la oscuridad.

—Estaba confundido y no pensaba con claridad, entiéndelo de una vez por todas: entre tú y yo no hay nada...

—¡Deja de mentir! —volvió a hacerlo chocar contra el tronco mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que causaba la ira—. Repite que no sientes nada por mí hasta que logres convencerte de ello —soltó su agarre antes de huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Estaba enamorado de Haru y no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrarse débil ante él.

Los ojos azules siguieron el camino que el chico tomó, su mano estirada ligeramente como si intentara detenerlo y sus labios ligeramente separados sin que las palabras aceptaran salir. Su pecho dolía también y su instinto casi lo obligaba a correr tras él para decirle que sin importar lo que dijera unos momentos atrás recordaba todas las sensaciones experimentadas en su encuentro y haría cualquier cosa para repetirlo.

Y lo más desesperante era no poder hacerlo, tener que contenerse y fingir que nada había pasado cuando no ha dejado de pensar en lo sucedido durante ese tiempo. El pelirrojo tenía razón y eso era lo que más dolía, por más que intentara escapar de él su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo, haciendo mucho más intenso su aroma intentando atraerlo.

Desde el momento en que sus cuerpos se conectaron lo hicieron también sus almas y por más que intentara negarlo el pelirrojo no abandonaba sus pensamientos y su presencia se había convertido en la droga que no podía dejar, incluso si su parte racional se empeñaba en rechazarlo cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos.

Estaba enamorado de Rin Matsuoka, su amigo de la infancia y el único que había logrado tranquilizar a la bestia que habitaba en su interior aún si la situación no estaba a su favor. Quería correr tras él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos disculpándose por todas las cosas hirientes que había dicho mientras repetía lo que esa noche había dicho, pero sus pies se negaban a despegarse del lugar que pisaban, cuestionándose que debía hacer: cumplir con lo que todos esperaban de él o dejar que su corazón hablara.

No podía llegar a una respuesta y, por cruel que resultara para ambos, prefería seguir ese juego en que se aferraba a sus sentimientos arrastrando con ellos a Matsuoka, haciendo que lo siguiera cada vez que necesitaba verlo para después recordar que su relación no era posible y alejarlo nuevamente con esa excusa.

Y en el caso de Rin era exactamente igual, pues aunque sabía que Nanase terminaría por rechazarlo diciendo una y mil veces que lo que sentían era un error seguía corriendo tras él, persiguiéndolo tanto como fuera necesario esperando que en algún momento se diera cuenta de su error y por fin aceptara sus sentimientos, dejando de una vez por todas las preocupaciones que su posición le otorgaba y entregándose por completo.

Porque si algo era cierto es el amor que entre ambos surgió, esa conexión innegable que sólo podía explicarse cuando dos almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, la necesidad de estar juntos que se había mostrado apenas su instinto despertó por completo y, sobre todo, el deseo de ambos por estar juntos sin tener que preocuparse por lo demás.

Ambos estaban conscientes de las complicaciones y limitaciones que existían para que una relación entre ellos pudiera darse pero ya fuera de manera consciente, o inconsciente en caso de Haru, seguirían buscándose entre todos los obstáculos, pues aunque no lo quisieran, sus destinos se habían conectado y no había manera de escapar de él.


	5. Día 5. Conexión

Esta vez se sentía mucho mejor preparado para afrontar las complicaciones que pudieran presentarse durante el tiempo que estuviera en Australia, además de lo mucho que había mejorado durante esos años que había regresado a Japón, así que partió sintiendo mucha más seguridad que la primera vez.

Estaba entusiasmado por la nueva experiencia que le ofrecería el viaje ahora que era mucho más maduro y que más que nunca se sentía decidido sobre lo que haría en el futuro, sin mencionar que esta vez no huiría de sus amigos ni les ocultaría lo que ocurriera durante los meses que durara su estancia.

Las cosas marchaban bien, sus entrenamientos eran efectivos y la comunicación con su familia y amigos se mantuvo constante, la excepción era Haru, pues por más que había tenido intenciones de llamarlo o mandarle algún mensaje seguía pensando que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el momento en que se encontraran nuevamente.

En más de una ocasión se había detenido cuando su dedo se acercaba a la pantalla sobre el número del azabache o cuando estaba a punto de enviar ese mensaje en que le contaba sobre sus experiencias y lo ansioso que estaba por poder volver a competir juntos. Estaba consciente de que no podía llamarlo tanto como deseara pues ambos tenían mucho trabajo con las prácticas y su vida universitaria así que había decidido anotar todo lo que quería decirle para no olvidarlo.

Tomó una libreta y día tras días llenaba un par de páginas que esperaba en algún momento enviar al chico hasta que, tras pasar una semana completa, se dio cuenta de que terminaba por escribir al menos una carta cada día. Le avergonzaba pensar en ello y prefirió comenzar a guardar cada una de esas cartas en una caja de la que nadie sabría sobre su existencia.

Para antes de volver la caja había sido llenada y ocultada entre el resto de sus cosas, cuidando que no pudiera ocurrirle nada pues, aunque nunca se las entregaría al destinatario, tenía el deseo de conservarlas para así tener un recordatorio de los sentimientos que experimentó durante esos días.

En ningún momento mencionó esos escritos durante el tiempo que pasó con Nanase cuando volvió a Japón para el invitacional, pero había sido capaz de contarle la mayor parte de cosas que deseaba así que no tenía problema con ocultarlo.

Estaban entusiasmados por compartir sus nuevas experiencias y Matsuoka apenas podía contener sus ganas de llevar al chico de vuelta a Australia para mostrarle muchas cosas más que en ese rápido viaje que habían realizado juntos varios meses atrás. Tal era su emoción que no dudó un instante antes de invitar a su amigo a pasar unos días en su departamento, a lo que el azabache no se negó, coincidiendo con el otro sobre comentarlo con su entrenador para ajustar fechas.

Fue así como decidieron esperar un par de semanas después del terminó de curso, acordando que el descanso sería de una semana por lo cual tendrían mucho más tiempo para realizar todo lo que el pelirrojo estaba planeando.

Cuando la fecha acordada llegó el pelirrojo fue al aeropuerto a recibir a su compañero y, tal como había prometido, fueron rumbo al departamento en que ahora el chico residía. Al llegar descansaron un poco antes de empezar con las actividades que había planeado con anticipación, serían sólo unas cuantas pero a Rin le parecía importante para poder seguir con el resto.

Visitaron diferentes lugares para que el chico pudiera conocer ese país que tantos cambios había provocado en Nanase, además de aprovechar para hacer que saliera de su zona de confort y se atreviera a realizar actividades y probar platillos que nunca antes había hecho.

La estancia durante esos días había sido agradable y disfrutó cada una de las nuevas experiencias compartidas. De verdad esperaba con ansias el día en que ambos compartieran el escenario mundial y tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer esas y muchas cosas más en diferentes lugares.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ya se encontraba empacando sus pertenencias, además de algunas cosas que compró para regalar a sus amigos cuando volviera, antes de poder volver a Japón. El pelirrojo insistió en que debía proteger los obsequios, pese a no ser demasiado frágiles, y mandó al chico a buscar entre sus cosas algo que pudiera utilizar.

Fue así como terminó buscando entre cajas y papeles guardados en un estante en el que también se encontraba la caja llena de cartas. Haru buscaba entre las cosas asegurándose de que las piezas quedaran suficientemente protegidas y en un momento mientras intentaba buscar entre una de las cajas más alejadas terminó por sacar aquella que Rin no se había esforzado por ocultar.

Él no acostumbraba revisar entre las pertenencias ajenas y esa no hubiera sido la excepción de no ser por el ligero golpe que le dio al objeto mientras removía la caja que le interesaba, provocando que un par de sobres se asomaran por la orilla. Sólo pensaba regresar el contenido a su lugar pero ver su nombre escrito en el exterior del sobre llamó su atención, causándole curiosidad y provocando que mirara con atención.

Tenía la misma apariencia que la que había observado años atrás cuando Sousuke llegó con una carta de parte del pelirrojo y no pudo evitar que la nostalgia lo invadiera. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras del chico en esa carta y una disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sostenía el sobre.

Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó cuando el pelirrojo fue hacia donde estaba, sorprendido por su expresión mientras miraba las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces, Haru? Aún quería mostrarte un último lugar antes de ir al aeropuerto, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no podremos hacerlo —se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba esperando que por fin le prestara atención.

—¿Por qué no la enviaste? —le mostró el sobre mientras lo miraba con curiosidad—. Si es por la dirección pudiste pedírsela a Makoto o decirlo directamente, es tonto hacer una carta y ponerla en un sobre si no piensas enviarla.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —estaba avergonzado, tan concentrado había estado en mostrarle a Nanase todos los lugares especiales o importantes para él en ese país que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que las encontrara.

—Estaba en esta caja, la quité porque quería revisar la que estaba detrás —volvió hacia donde estaba el contenedor abriéndolo para poder regresar el contenido a su lugar sin poder evitar la sorpresa a ver que estaba llena—. ¿De verdad no enviaste una sola carta? ¿Para qué las escribiste si no pensabas hacerlo? —estaba confundido y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más hasta estar apoyado en el suelo justo a la altura de la caja.

Removió un poco entre las cartas pues aún no podía creer que hubieran tantas y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que todas y cada una de ellas estaba dirigida hacia él. Muchas ni siquiera tenían un sobre o la estampilla pegada en él, pero incluso las hojas sueltas tenían su nombre escrito en varias partes.

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, ni siquiera pudo moverse al notar como su acompañante seguía sacando sobres y hojas de la caja sin poder separar un sólo momento su mirada de lo que sacaba. Estaba sorprendido por la expresión que tenía, pues sólo la había visto cuando se trataba de nadar o al ver una gran cantidad de agua.

Seguía detenido ahí sin poder decir nada mientras el azabache comenzaba a acomodar los sobres unos sobre otros pegándolos a su cuerpo mientras buscaba alrededor de la habitación como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —por fin pudo hablar motivado por la acción de Haru, quien había acercado la maleta donde guardaría los regalos para sus amigos y comenzaba a llenarla con el contenido de la caja.

—¿No es obvio? Voy a llevármelas —no se tomó el tiempo para mirarlo, simplemente seguía acomodando los sobres y Separándolos de las hojas sueltas buscando hacer espacio en la maleta para que sus regalos pudieran viajar también en ella.

—¿¡Huh...!? ¿¡Te volviste loco!? Deja eso, es vergonzoso —se puso a su altura e intentó cerrar la caja para detener la labor del azabache pero él se lo impidió alejándola de su alcance—. ¿En qué estás pensando? No puedes llevártelas.

—Son para mí, lo que significa que tengo todo el derecho de quedármelas. Deberías ser tú quien pidiera permiso para tenerlas —no se detuvo ni un instante hasta poder guardar todas, evitando que el pelirrojo lo detuviera o intentara sacar las que tenía guardadas.

—¡No puedes llevártelas! Son demasiadas, no cabrán en la maleta —se había resignado a que Nanase las guardara pero aún así haría lo posible por convencerlo de dejar algunas—. Lleva sólo unas cuantas, puedo guardar las demás y te las enviaré después.

—Las llevaré en mis bolsillos y entre mi ropa si es necesario —se aferró a la maleta sin intenciones de devolverle a Matsuoka las cartas.

—Deja de ser infantil, no necesitas todas. Todo lo que escribí te lo dije personalmente cuando nos vimos en Japón, no necesitas conservarlas —no era del todo mentira, en verdad le contó todo aquello que era importante, pero esas cartas le resultaban vergonzosas pues había sido demasiado sincero mientras escribía y no quería que viera esa faceta.

—Eres tú quien está siendo infantil —lo miró a los ojos enfrentándose a él mientras protegía las cartas como el mayor de los tesoros—. Recibí una sola carta tuya en aquél entonces y fue sólo porque Sousuke la llevo, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte todas estas —durante todos estos años no había podido olvidar las palabras que Matsuoka le dedicó en esa carta, habían significado mucho para él y quería atesorar cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho pensando en él.

El carmín subió por el rostro del pelirrojo hasta sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirar en otra dirección para ocultar su reacción.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces... Sólo date prisa, debemos irnos —aun evitando su mirada se levantó de donde estaba antes de caminar hacia la puerta del departamento.

Una vez que el azabache logró guardar todas sus cosas partieron rumbo a la costa, ese lugar que tanto le gustaba visitar a ambos y frente al que había confesado sus planes para el futuro. Se sentaron en la arena observando el paisaje unos instantes en completo silencio, sobraban las palabras en ese momento pues sus miradas se encontraron durante breves instantes transmitiendo todo lo que tenían por decir.

Cuando fue hora viajaron hasta el aeropuerto y Rin no perdió la oportunidad para intentar convencer por última ves al chico de abandonar el contenido de su maleta. La negativa no se hizo esperar, acompañada de un gesto bastante infantil por parte de Haru mientras se aferraba a su tesoro.

No pudo hacer más que resignarse mientras el azabache abordaba el avión. En el último instante antes de hacerlo sus miradas volvieron a conectarse con la promesa de volver a encontrarse pronto grabada en ellas.

En el interior del avión Nanase leía las cartas con su característico semblante inexpresivo aunque interiormente su corazón latía de manera acelerada mientras un discreto sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Eran cosas simples en realidad, pero las palabras del chico era tan intensas y sinceras que sus sentimientos salían a flote sin poder evitarlo.

Quizá siempre sería un secreto que guardaría para evitar la vergüenza que el hecho le causaba, pero mantenía guardada aquella carta que Yamazaki le había dado durante su infancia y probablemente haría lo mismo con todas las que llevaba a Japón. Le gustaba pensar en el futuro que compartiría con el pelirrojo y mucho más disfrutaba el saber que él también pensaba en ello.

Sin importar lo que les deparara el futuro ambos seguirían adelante y seguramente volverían a encontrarse, y no sólo porque sus caminos eran sumamente similares, sino también porque el destino se empeñaba en reunirlos de una u otra manera. Después de todo, mientras siguiera nadando él y Rin volverían a encontrarse, y quizá en ese futuro sería capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos y dejar de ocultar de una vez por todas lo que ese chico ruidoso causaba y nadie más podía.


	6. Día 6. Amigos

_No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba que el balón con que él y sus amigos jugaban salió disparado del campo y fue quien decidió salir tras él. Sólo recordaba el sonido de un auto y gritos desesperados por todas partes._

_Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Veía el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su madre mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo acariciando su cabello lentamente mientras repetía una y otra vez "Gracias" y sus ojos miraban a quien se encontraba tras él._

_Apenas tuvo fuerzas para girar hacia la persona que su madre agradecía y fue cuando vio a su héroe. Apenas se veía su rostro tras la máscara color negro que sólo mostraba esos ojos azules profundos como el océano y la mitad de sus labios que no mostraban emoción alguna. Su cabello negro perfectamente peinado y el traje negro con algunas franjas verticales de color morado en sus piernas._

_—Deberías tener más cuidado —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a desaparecer mientras corría en dirección contraria a donde ellos estaban._

Ese recuerdo volvía una y otra vez a él cuando se perdía entre sus pensamientos. Era algo que ocurrió cuando tenía apenas ocho años pero había marcado su vida desde ese día. Una vez que su héroe había comenzado a aparecer en notas en el periódico, las revistas y la televisión, el pelirrojo se había encargado de grabar y recortar cada una de ellas para pegar gran parte de los recortes en las paredes de su habitación, muchas más en un par de álbumes que guardaba en su librero y otras tantas que conservaba almacenadas en cajas bajo su cama.

Ese chico que lo había salvado representaba para él mucho más de lo que pudieran pensar, tanto que había decidido convertirse en reportero de una de sus revistas favoritas con la única esperanza de que en algún momento estuviera a cargo de reportar alguna de las historias de su héroe.

Sin embargo, sólo en un par de ocasiones había sido enviado para ese tipo de notas y únicamente como fotógrafo, por lo cual lo más que podía hacer era mirarlo a la distancia mientras se aseguraba de obtener las mejores tomas con las que se anunciaría la nota y las que acompañarían las palabras que otro reportero escribía.

Su mayor deseo definitivamente era poder entrevistarlo, pero a lo largo de esos diez años desde lo ocurrido en una sola ocasión los medios pudieran acercarse a él y no había hecho más que compartir un par de palabras agradeciendo que se interesaran tanto por sus acciones, pero no era necesario perseguirlo para obtener la nota.

Volvía a casa después del trabajo, había sido un día agotador pues había tenido que permanecer en la editorial mucho más tiempo del que acostumbraba, todo debido a que el nuevo número saldría al día siguiente y necesitaban de todos los recursos posibles para los retoques y encuadres de la fotografías que se mostrarían.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas y hasta el más mínimo sonido hacia eco entre ellas. Había tomado el camino más corto de regreso, aunque para recorrerlo debía pasar por un gran número de callejones. Estaba acostumbrado a ello así que no le extrañaba de vez en cuando escuchar el sonido provocado por las ramas de los árboles golpeando o algún gato correr entre la hierba.

Esa noche lo único que esperaba era llegar a casa y dormir, iba distraído pero toda su atención se centró en el ruido proveniente de algunas cajas de cartón y objetos de plástico y metal en el exterior de una de las casas. Pensó que se trataba de un gato herido así que no dudó en acercarse hasta el lugar encendiendo su teléfono móvil para iluminar esa zona.

—Ven pequeño, no temas... —buscaba al gatito entre las cosas y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con su héroe—. Espera... Espera... ¿Tú eres...? —estuvo a punto de soltar un grito debido a la sorpresa, era demasiada coincidencia para ser cierto.

—Guarda silencio, no digas nada... —un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba levantarse sosteniendo su costado—. Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí —comenzó a avanzar dispuesto a alejarse a toda velocidad como acostumbraba hasta que la mano del chico se aferró a su muñeca.

—No puedes irte así, estás herido —había notado la sangre que brotaba de la herida que cubría y no podía dejarlo ir—. Necesitas que te revise un doctor.

—Estaré bien, no es la primera vez —desvío su mirada, sentía vergüenza mientras el chico lo miraba tan preocupado—. Sólo debo ir a casa, puedo curar la herida allá —intentó zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo para poder volver a casa.

—No voy a dejarte ir así... Si sabes como curarte puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa —en ese momento sólo quería ayudar al hombre sin importar si se trataba de su héroe.

—Maldición, eres molesto... —suspiró profundo presionando un poco más la herida—. Te diré que necesito, sólo date prisa o alguien podría vernos.

—Toma esto, te ayudará a ocultarte —se deshizo rápidamente del abrigo, al menos con ello conseguiría cubrirse un poco—. Y deberías ocultar tu rostro, así nadie lo notará.

El mayor le dio la dirección y rodeó los hombros del pelirrojo agachando su rostro mientras esperaba que el taxi se detuviera para llevarlos hasta donde necesitaban. En ningún momento había cambiado su posición y el conductor no había dejado de mirarlos a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Se le pasaron las copas, necesita ayuda —intentó justificarse, era incómodo sentir la mirada sobre ellos.

Después de varios minutos por fin llegaron al hogar del azabache. Pagaron por el servicio antes de caminar hasta la puerta para poder ingresar al departamento y por fin poder curar la herida.

El mayor guió al chico hasta su habitación y le indicó todo lo necesario para realizar el procedimiento. Una vez estuvo listo lo ayudó a limpiar y desinfectar la herida antes de cubrirla con la venda. Afortunadamente era una herida superficial así que tras la curación y un poco de descanso estaría bien.

Rin se sentía nervioso, estaba en el hogar de la persona que más admiraba y no podía evitar mirar un poco alrededor aunque lo evitaba para no incomodar al mayor. Seguía de pie frente a la cama en que el azabache descansaba sin ser capaz de moverse.

—No te quedes ahí, sólo siéntate en cualquier lugar —para Haruka también resultaba incómodo ver al chico de esa manera y sólo quería que el ambiente se relajara—. Gracias, no es necesario que te quedes pero es tarde y no es seguro que estés fuera.

—Puedo volver por mi cuenta, no deberías preocuparte por eso —su mirada se desvío rápidamente al notar como el mayor se quitaba la máscara lanzándola sobre la mesa de noche.

—Me da igual que me veas, no pareces peligroso y después de todo ya estás aquí —comenzó a deshacerse del resto del traje sin preocuparse por la presencia del chico—. Debo ir a trabajar temprano mañana, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites —tras desvestirse se cubrió con las mantas mientras cerraba los ojos—. Hay mantas dentro de ese cajón, toma las que necesites —y sin decir más se dispuso a dormir.

Matsuoka seguía nervioso y no pudo moverse ni un poco hasta que descubrió que el mayor dormía. Se levantó lentamente y tomó la manta del cajón que le había indicado, estaba tan cerca de él que no pudo evitar mirar su rostro tranquilo mientras dormía. Siempre supo que era mayor que él pero estaba sorprendido al descubrir que era un hombre cerca de sus treinta.

Sus facciones no eran muy marcadas pero definitivamente tenía un rostro varonil que seguramente atraería una gran cantidad de mujeres. Su mano se posó sobre sus mejillas como atraído por un imán, rozando suavemente su piel mientras lo observaba.

—Deberías ir a dormir —sus ojos apenas se abrieron pero el pelirrojo no pudo evitar avergonzarse aún más y rápidamente volvió al sofá que sería su cama esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y el hombre ya no estaba, sólo había dejado una nota de agradecimiento pidiendo que cerrara al salir. El chicó tomó sus pertenencias antes de partir con su corazón acelerado a causa de la emoción; el rostro del mayor no se había borrado ni un instante de su mente y pasó todo el día distraído por ello.

Terminó por salir temprano y correr hasta el departamento del mayor, no tenía la certeza de que él estaría ahí pero necesitaba verlo incluso si eso significaba tener que esperar hasta la media noche.

Había anochecido y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido pegado a la puerta, había pasado mucho tiempo y estar ahí sin nada que hacer lo aburrió. El sueño había ganado y sólo una voz logró despertarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Nanase había vuelto del trabajo, usaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul, en la mano sostenía un portafolio que casi cae al suelo al ver al menor ahí.

—Lo siento, yo... —no podía hablar, era demasiado vergonzoso pensar en tener que explicar que el motivo de que estuviera ahí era su deseo de verlo.

—Maldición... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? Deberías agradecer que a nadie le pareciste sospechoso y llamaron a la policía —suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta mientras lo miraba—. Pasa rápido, antes de que llames la atención.

Una vez más estaba dentro y sólo pudo quedarse al centro de la habitación mirando hacia el suelo mientras el mayor se despojaba del saco y la corbata dejándolos sobre el sofá. Miró al pelirrojo señalando el lugar para indicarle que se sentara, lo cual hizo sin preguntar más.

—Mira, no tengo idea de qué quieres pero no tengo tiempo para estar jugando. Seguro no se trata de dinero a cambio de tu silencio o hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para obtener información y no lo hiciste ¿Qué esperas?

—Sólo... Quiero conocerte. Te he admirado desde hace años y... Sólo eso —seguía sin mirarlo, se sentía demasiado avergonzado pero no podía evitar ser sincero—. Me salvaste hace muchos años, no pude agradecerlo.

—Pues ya lo hiciste, no necesitas volver a venir —lo miró con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando lo que sea que tuviera por decir.

—Quiero conocerte, de verdad. Quizá te parezca tonto y quizá lo sea también, pero de verdad me gustaría poder conocerte —levantó apenas un poco su mirada, no podía con la vergüenza y que el hombre lo mirara así sólo lo ponía nervioso.

—Soy Haruka Nanase, estoy a punto de cumplir treinta años, tengo un trabajo común y corriente del que escapo de vez en cuando para hacerme el héroe gracias a que descubrí hace muchos años que tenía capacidades sobrehumanas y decidí ayudar a las personas con ellas. Vivo aquí solo desde hace muchos años, no tengo pareja ni mascotas ni me interesa involucrar a nadie más en el lío que es mi vida ¿Suficiente? ¿O quieres saber más? No voy a involucrar a nadie en mi vida, estoy expuesto a muchos peligros y no haré sufrir a nadie si eso ocurre...

No pudo responder nada ante las palabras del azabache y terminó saliendo de su hogar unos minutos después de que él se pusiera el traje y abandonara el lugar. Volvió a casa pensando en lo que había escuchado, preguntándose que era lo que realmente esperaba acercándose a él.

Sin embargo, se volvió una rutina para él visitar el departamento de Haruka y de vez en cuando preparar algo para que comiera o quedarse un par de horas conversando antes de que el mayor lo mandara a dormir.

Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a ello y el azabache también, tanto así que un par de ocasiones lo había dejado pasar ahí el fin de semana e incluso ahora podía llamarlo Haru debido a la insistencia del pelirrojo de que llamarlo por su apellido era demasiado formal y su nombre era muy largo. Ni el mismo entendía la razón para hacerlo, pero disfrutaba la compañía del chico, era agradable volver y encontrar algo decente para comer además de tener un poco de compañía.

Habían pasado un par de meses, esa ocasión no tenía planes de salir a salvar el día pues volvió tarde del trabajo así que aceptó cuando el pelirrojo pidió quedarse ese día. Al llegar a casa el chico ya estaba ahí y había preparado la cena.

—Bienvenido ¿Tienes hambre? Sólo debo calentar un poco la comida. A menos de que prefieras darte una ducha o dormir un poco antes de eso, te ves cansado —sonrió un poco mientras tomaba su saco y la corbata para ponerlas en su lugar.

—No eres mi esposa, no deberías estar haciendo esto —se dejó caer en el sofá sin mirar a Rin, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse ante sus palabras.

—Sabes que no lo hago por eso —se acercó a él y lo miró de reojo, se sentía nervioso y apenas podía verlo.

—Habla ya, prefiero que lo digas en este momento a que sigas esperando —abrió sólo un poco sus ojos para mirarlo, ahora estaba frente a él con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustas Haru —su mirada demostraba determinación y esperaba una respuesta.

—Te volviste loco, deja de bromear.

—No estoy bromeando, me gustas.

—Ya te dije que no voy a causarle sufrimiento a nadie...

—¡Entonces al menos ten el valor de rechazarme apropiadamente y no uses pretextos conmigo! —su voz se elevó interrumpiendo las palabras del mayor—. Dices que no vas a involucrar a nadie en tu vida pero me dejaste entrar y ahora simplemente quieres deshacerte de mí.

—No intento deshacerme de ti, pero es mejor que sepas que yo no voy a salir con nadie a quien no puedo asegurarle volver a casa sano y salvo —aceptaba que fue un error dejar que el menor participara tanto en su vida, pero no iba a dejar que eso llegara más lejos.

—Y entiendo eso a la perfección, no te estoy pidiendo que me prometas cosas que quizá no puedas cumplir, sólo que me dejes estar a tu lado y apoyarte ¿No lo puedes entender? Sé que cualquier cosa puede suceder pero incluso si me alejas de ti sufriré si te pasa algo, al menos dame la oportunidad de ser el primero a quien llamen en ese caso —algunas lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos y su voz temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintitrés? Soy mucho mayor que tú, nuestros mundos son totalmente diferentes y no tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo —era muy difícil para él escuchar esas palabras, y mucho más después de darse cuenta que esos meses de convivencia lo habían hecho apegarse demasiado al pelirrojo.

—¿Y qué importa mi edad o si nuestros mundos son diferentes? Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar por más que intentes convencerme de que es un error —algunas lágrimas habían terminado por salir de sus ojos, era demasiado frustrante escuchar eso—. Si no te gusto o no sientes nada por mí dilo directamente y no quieras justificarte.

—¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres ser mi pareja? De acuerdo, dime ¿Qué harás el día que vuelva aquí cubierto de sangre porque las heridas son demasiado graves? O peor aún, si me quedo abandonado en algún callejón y no soy capaz de volver —era injusto lo que estaba haciendo pero no iba a condenar al chico a una vida llena de incertidumbre.

—Si vuelves cubierto de sangre pensaré en algo que justifique tu estado para que te atiendan en el hospital sin más preguntas y si te quedas abandonado en algún callejón saldré a buscarte hasta donde sea necesario —limpió sus lágrimas de forma violenta, le molestaba llorar a causa del enojo y era lo único que había conseguido en su discusión con el mayor—. Te quiero, Haru. No subestimes ni menosprecies mis sentimientos, nadie podrá quererte y cuidarte tanto como estoy dispuesto a hacerlo yo.

Ver al chico con algunas lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas y con tanta determinación como al principio había hecho que sus sentimientos se desbordaran, era inútil seguir luchando contra su lado racional que no paraba de gritar lo que había comenzado a sentir por el pelirrojo.

—Eso significa que mantendrás la calma cuando sea necesario, estás consciente de que no podremos pasar todo el fin de semana juntos y que en ocasiones apenas me verás, que vas a evitar ponerte en situaciones de peligro sólo para protegerme aún si no hay un desquiciado que quiere destruirme y está dispuesto a acabar con lo que más quiero. Si no me aseguras que podrás hacer eso ni siquiera pienses en tener una oportunidad.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, no quiero ser una carga, quiero ser en quien te apoyes cuando las cosas sean complicadas —tímidamente se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos tras su espalda mientras lo miraba.

—Maldición, sí que eres problemático —dejó que se aferrara a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su espalda intentando consolarlo—. Intenta no serlo en el futuro, no creo resistir demasiado si sigues así —el pelirrojo asintió frenéticamente sin despegarse del mayor.

—Te quiero, Haru —levantó apenas un poco su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules que lo habían salvado.

—Sí, sí. Lo dijiste antes —sus labios apenas se curvaron en una disimulada sonrisa antes se besar la frente del chico.

Quizá era demasiado apresurado o se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones del momento, pero si se le presentaba nuevamente la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco más de la compañía del pelirrojo explorando esa nueva faceta que nadie más conocía, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.


	7. Día 7. Futuro

_Era uno de los científicos más reconocidos de su época, había colaborado con grandes avances en la robótica y muchos de sus prototipos, resultado de la larga investigación que en sus años había hecho, ya estaban siendo aplicados, principalmente en el área médica debido a la precisión con que replicada el cuerpo humano._

_Pasaba gran parte del día en su laboratorio, a veces en compañía de sus compañeros y otras más solo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sus avances mostraban grandes triunfos, se sentía estancado y sin más ideas por desarrollar luego de que su último prototipo con inteligencia artificial resultara útil para muchos más ámbitos de los que él esperaba._

_Sin embargo, luego de compartir un poco más de tiempo con otros investigadores durante uno de los coloquios más importantes realizados en una de las universidades de Japón, encontró un ámbito muy interesante en el análisis del comportamiento humano. Su interés no estaba enfocado en su misma especie sino que le interesaba entender sus motivaciones e intereses hasta ser capaz de replicarlo mediante sus experimentos._

_Llevaba un par de años ya desde que inició su investigación y había elaborado un par de prototipos antes de llegar a su último modelo: el_ _AI_ _-2050-04._ _Nagisa_ _, su compañero más ruidoso, fue quien decidió las características que tendría el prototipo: cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, unos centímetros más alto que_ _Haru_ _, dientes afilados, músculos bien definidos y una voz encantadora._

_Así fue como lo había descrito el rubio y su amigo había logrado complacerlo totalmente con el resultado que le mostró una vez terminado el prototipo. Aunque el azabache ya le había dado un nombre al prototipo, su compañero insistió en que un par de letras y una secuencia de números no era suficiente, que debía tener un nombre o de lo contrario sería casi imposible que su experimento funcionara._

_-¿Qué te parece_ _Rin_ _? Es un buen nombre y va con él..._

_Había insistido tanto_ _con el tema del nombre que finalmente terminó por dejarlo ganar, aceptó que usaran ese nombre para referirse a su prototipo e incluso él se había acostumbrado a llamarlo de esa manera. No sabía si en verdad ese influiría en el comportamiento del prototipo o si conseguiría mejores resultados pero realmente no le molestaba referirse a él así._

-¡Haru...! -alargó la última letra de su nombre mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre la espalda de su creador sin ninguna intención de separarse-. Es aburrido estar todo el tiempo aquí, deberíamos hacer algo divertido. Nagisa dice que hay muchas cosas que hacer fuera del laboratorio pero nunca he estado fuera.

-No hay nada por hacer fuera, sabes cuál es tu misión y por eso mismo no podemos salir -habían pasado dos años ya desde el día en que AI-2050-04, o Rin, había sido creado y pudo notar que había adoptado algunos comportamientos suyos y varios más de Nagisa-. Ni siquiera sé si podrás salir una vez terminemos.

-No eres divertido, Haru -sus mejillas se inflaron haciendo un mohín antes de acercarse más a él para poder mirar su rostro-. ¿Haru...? -apoyó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano mientras observaba lo que el científico hacía.

-No vamos a hablar más de eso, te lo dije antes -siguió concentrado en su labor sin mirarlo-. Deberías pensar en las labores que te di hace unos días, la evaluación de este mes la haré en unos días y necesitas terminarlas antes de que la haga.

-¿Qué significa que alguien te guste? -ignoró por completo lo que el azabache decía mientras jugaba con un par de cosas sobre el escritorio en que trabajaba.

-Esas preguntas deberías hacérselas a Nagisa, es él quien te pone ideas extrañas -había escuchado por casualidad la conversación que tuvo unos días atrás con el de ojos rosas y sabía que intentaba descubrir si el pelirrojo había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por su propia cuenta.

-Él dijo que cuando alguien te gusta tu corazón late muy rápido y quieres tomar su mano mientras están juntos. Además dijo que si alguien te gusta quieres estar todo el tiempo a su lado -su vista seguía clavada en los objetos con que jugaba sin siquiera escuchar algo de lo que decía Haru.

-Si es Nagisa quien te lo explicó deberías preguntárselo a él cuando venga, y deberías hacer tus tareas pendientes.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste? -cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba su rostro en ellas-. Tu corazón a veces está más acelerado, pero no he visto que quieras tomar la mano de alguien o siempre quieras estar a su lado.

-Deja de preguntar cosas absurdas y ve a cumplir tus tareas -siguió sin prestarle atención hasta sentir que el pelirrojo se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Haru ¿Crees que puedas gustarme? -giró su rostro para mirarlo mientras esperaba una respuesta-. No tengo corazón así que no puedo saber eso pero a veces quiero tomar tu mano y me gusta estar a tu lado.

-¿Nagisa te dijo algo raro? -por fin lo miró, le parecía tan extraño escuchar eso que no pudo evitar dejar de lado lo que hacía y concentrarse en las palabras del chico.

-¿Es malo que te guste alguien? Nagisa dijo que era algo bueno y te hacía sentir bien así que pensé que si te decía que me gustabas todo estaría bien -se encogió de hombros volviendo a girar para mirar en dirección contraria a donde Haru estaba.

-No dije que fuera malo, pero no hay razón para que digas que te gusto. Estás acostumbrado a mí y es normal que de vez en cuando quieras estar cerca de mí...

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Haru-chan! -la voz del rubio hizo eco mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

-¡Nagisa! -Rin sonrió mientras saludaba al recién llegado-. Haru dice que no puede gustarme pero tú dijiste que era obvio que yo también le gustaba ¿No es extraño? Alguno debe estar mintiendo.

-Deja de darle ideas extrañas, entiendes tan bien como yo lo que pasa con Rin y deberías enfocarte en las pruebas y mediciones, no en hacer que piense cosas raras -lo miró con molestia a lo que el más bajo respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ven, Rin-chan. Tenemos que hacer las tareas o Haru-chan se molestará -tomó la muñeca del pelirrojo antes de alejarse rápidamente-. Oye, Rin-chan ¿Le dijiste a Haru que te gusta? -se veía impaciente por escuchar la historia así que se alejó lo más que pudo para poder hablar a solas.

-Haru dice que no me gusta y que nadie le gusta. No lo entiendo.

-Haru-chan es difícil y seguro no quiere aceptar lo que siente por ti. En el peor de los casos ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta -suspiró profundo mientras miraba a Rin.

Conocía desde hace tiempo a Haruka y sabía lo distante que era, además de que nunca supo de alguna relación amorosa o siquiera que le interesara alguien en sentido romántico. Pero era justo eso lo que le hacía pensar que tantos meses junto a lo que inicialmente había visto como sólo un experimento, y ahora era tan cercano y le permitía hacer cosas que nadie más podía, había logrado vencer la barrera que él mismo ponía para acercarse al resto de las personas.

No estaba seguro de si lo que sentía el azabache era amor pero era evidente que algo había despertado en él desde que el pelirrojo había dejado de copiar su personalidad y comenzó a desarrollar la propia. Y también estaba seguro de que ese chico había comenzado a ser mucho más humano desde que su cercanía con el científico aumento.

En más de una ocasión lo había atrapado observándolo mientras dormía o jugando con su cabello aprovechando que el azabache estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo. También había descubierto que las reacciones que el pelirrojo tenía eran diferentes cuando Haru estaba relacionado. Nunca se lo mencionó a su compañero, pues sabía de sobra que se ganaría un regaño por "influenciar los resultados", pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por los sentimientos que ambos tenían hacia el otro.

-Rin-chan, Rin-chan -sacudió un poco su mano indicándole que quería que se acercara para contarle un secreto-. Tengo una gran idea, pero no puedes decirle nada a Haru-chan...

Pasaron un par de días desde ese evento y las tareas fueron terminadas y las evaluaciones realizadas. Haruka se dedicaba a redactar el informe mensual y Nagisa había salido un par de horas antes; sólo estaban él y el pelirrojo aunque este último actuaba de manera extraña y apenas había estado a su lado.

Sabía que ese reporte sería esencial en la evaluación de resultados y de ello dependía el destino de Rin. Lo había mantenido oculto de todos pues no podría afrontar los cuestionamientos del rubio y el pelirrojo como si no le importara. Desde varios meses atrás le habían informado que los resultados eran satisfactorios y les interesaba seguir con las investigaciones antes de comenzar su aplicación y para ello debían llevarse al prototipo AI-2050-04.

Había terminado por fin el reporte y lo había enviado, en el fondo le preocupaba la respuesta que tuviera y sólo quería dejar de pensar en ello. Suspiró profundo mientras se estiraba en su asiento con los ojos cerrados; pudo escuchar los pasos de Rin y, justo cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarlo para hablar de lo que podría pasar, una venda cubrió sus ojos mientras el pelirrojo tomaba sus manos para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Rin, deja de jugar. Hay algo importante que debo decirte -no entendía lo que estaba pasando y sólo se dejaba guiar, si iba a dejar que se lo llevaran al menos lo dejaría ser un poco caprichoso esos últimos momentos.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras después de esto, sólo no hables por ahora...

Por fin el pelirrojo había soltado la venda y antes de que Haru pudiera decir algo había hecho que mirara la lluvia de estrellas que había olvidado debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo y pendientes que tenía. Sus ojos azules brillaban sin perder ningún detalle del espectáculo mientras Rin se apoyaba sobre su hombro mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

Ambos estaban fascinados con lo que veían y no se separaron ni un momento mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el cielo. Cuando terminó, el brillo estaba en sus ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes. Sin que el científico pudiera evitarlo o siquiera reaccionar, Rin había tomado sus manos y las presionaba entre las suyas.

-Sé que querías verla, pero has estado muy ocupado y casi lo olvidas.

-Rin, yo...

-Me gustas, Haru -sonrió tímidamente mientras acariciaba sus manos con sus pulgares-. No importa si crees que me volví loco o si no te gusto, quiero que lo sepas, sólo eso.

No supo que decir, su corazón se había acelerado y sus manos se aferraban a las contrarias sin intenciones de separarse. Sabía lo que podía pasar y necesitaba informárselo aunque fuera el peor momento para hacerlo.

-Está bien, Haru. Desde el principio sabía que era lo que deseabas y si con eso eres feliz estaré bien -la sonrisa seguía grabada en sus labios aunque sus ojos se veían humedecidos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. Al menos pude estar contigo hoy y si esta es nuestra despedida atesoraré este día como el mejor -tímidamente se acercó a su rostro y unió suavemente sus labios con los del azabache.

Por un momento no supo lo que ocurría o si también se había vuelto loco pero esos instantes en que se tocaron llegó a una conclusión.

-No te dejaré -la expresión de Rin demostraba su confusión, pero ni siquiera era capaz de hablar-. No importa si quieren seguir investigándote, o si pierdo mi prestigio o me meto en problemas no dejaré que te lleven.

-No puedes hacer eso, Haru. Es tu sueño y...

-Dijiste que te gusto ¿O no? También dijiste que eso significaba que siempre querrías estar con esa persona ¿No quieres estar siempre conmigo? -su voz se había elevado pero no había rastros de molestia, sólo una gran determinación-. Estaremos juntos, no importa que.

-Haru... -sus manos sostuvieron con más fuerza las del azabache, temiendo que en cualquier momento tuvieran que separarse.

-Nadie va a llevarte, estarás conmigo siempre ¿Sí? -el pelirrojo asintió varias veces mientras seguía apretando las manos de Haru.

Quizá de todos los sentimientos el que menos entendería es el amor y mucho menos podía estar seguro de si lo que los unía era ese sentimiento, pero estaba seguro de que Rin era mucho más que un simple experimento y que, sin importar contra quien, lucharía para seguir a su lado.


	8. Free! Para todos

Se encontraban en el camerino dando los últimos retoques al vestuario y maquillaje antes de entrar a escena, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para anunciar la segunda llamada y, como protagonista del musical, debían prepararse para que en la tercera llamada estuvieran en el escenario listos para actuar.

—¿Estás listo? Es una noche importante, es la presentación cien —sonrió un poco mientras lo miraba, estaba emocionado y no iba a negarlo.

—Eso te pregunto, te ves más nervioso que yo —ese chico pelirrojo se había vuelto su adoración desde un par de años atrás, antes de que tomara la iniciativa y le pidiera que salieran. Le encantaba provocarlo pues eso siempre hacía que ambos dieran el máximo.

—¿Nervioso? Parece que no me conoces —río un poco antes de acercarse hasta donde estaba y acercarlo hacia sí tomando su muñeca.

—Te conozco bien y por eso pregunto —sonrió entrelazando los dedos de sus manos mientras su mirada conectaba con la de su pareja.

—Demos lo mejor ¿Sí? Todo debe ser perfecto, mejor que siempre —sonrió acariciando su mano con su pulgar antes de frotar ambas narices.

—Hay que darnos prisa, no falta mucho antes de la tercera llamada...

Por fin salieron al escenario y se acomodaron en sus respectivas posiciones para dar inicio a la presentación de ese día. Además del público habían asistido algunos reporteros de diferentes revistas y programas para obtener alguna entrevista de los protagonistas y el productor.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de los actores, principalmente de Haru y Rin, por lo cual todos se esforzaban por mostrar su técnica de baile y resaltar sus cualidades.

El pelirrojo se había apoderado del escenario una vez su pareja había salido de escena y los ojos de todos los asistentes estaban fijos sobre él cautivados por la manera en que su cuerpo se movía y la encantadora sonrisa que les regalaba. Incluso su pareja no había podido apartar sus ojos azules de él mientras recordaba como empezó su relación.

_Llevaba unos cuantos meses en la compañía cuando cierto pelirrojo se integró, era un chico carismático y muy agradable aunque le incomodaba un poco que fuera tan invasivo porque apenas se conocieron no dudó en comenzar a llamarlo por su nombre e insistir en que él también podía hacerlo. Sin mencionar que además de aquello lo había arrastrado consigo en más de una ocasión para salir juntos aún si se negaba._

No iba a ocultar que le agradaba la compañía del chico, pero aún era extraño tenerlo tan cerca con lo poco que se conocían. Sin embargo, _Rin_ _se había ganado el aprecio del azabache rápidamente y se habían vuelto muy unidos, tanto que incluso comenzaron a compartir protagónicos en muchas de las obras en que participaban._

_Fue así que los sentimientos empezaron a surgir entre ambos y pasaron del simple aprecio entre compañeros a la atracción mutua que no intentaban ocultar. No era secreto para nadie que entre ambos existía una fuerte conexión que reflejaban al estar juntos en el escenario y, cuando empezaron a ser conscientes de lo que sentían uno por el otro sobraban las explicaciones._

_Fue así que durante uno de los ensayos generales de una de las obras más importantes que presentaría la compañía_ _Haru_ _tomó la iniciativa y, sin dudar un momento aún con la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre él, le expresó a_ _Rin_ _sus sentimientos y finalizó su discurso pidiendo que fuera su pareja. Nadie se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo lanzarse a los brazos del chico demostrando que la felicidad le invadía y no podía imaginar nada mejor._

Dos años habían pasado ya desde ese momento y, aunque nunca negaron ni intentaron ocultar su relación, eran bastante discretos y evitaban ser captados en situaciones melosas o en momentos íntimos como cuando celebraban el cumpleaños de alguno o su aniversario.

Era casi imposible que los captaran siendo cariñosos, incluso era difícil encontrarlos tomándose de las manos aunque los ojos siempre estaban puestos sobre ellos, esperando que en cualquier momento pudieran obtener la fotografía perfecta.

Sin embargo, Nanase era muy cuidadoso con ello y siempre estaba atento a su alrededor, comportándose de manera cariñosa con su pareja únicamente cuando se encontraban a solas. Al pelirrojo no le molestaba, pues adoraba tener la atención completa del chico y ser el único a quien le mostrara su faceta amorosa.

Pero ese día era diferente, había algo importante que el azabache quería hacer y no había mejor momento que aquél para ello. Estaba decidido e incluso habló con el productor para informarle su decisión y así tener su aprobación. El hombre le tenía apreció a ambos así que no tuvo ninguna objeción con permitírselo, e incluso se ofreció para ayudar al chico a afinar los detalles de su anunció.

Era momento de que el azabache volviera a escena y, como siempre, su entrada fue perfecta. En ese instante pareció como si sólo existieran ellos dos, era evidente que la atención se centrara en ellos al ser los protagonistas, pero habían tomado en control del escenario. Su baile era intenso y su canto iba en sincronía perfecta, era simplemente un espectáculo digno de admirar y nadie quería perderse ni un instante.

Una vez el telón cerró todos se felicitaron durante unos instantes antes de tomar su posición para dar por finalizada la presentación y agradecer por haber conseguido llegar a las cien representaciones.

El primero en hablar fue el productor y, tras agradecer por todo lo que había recibido por parte del público, los medios, los actores y todos aquellos involucrados en las presentaciones, cedió la palabra a Rin.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió pues, aunque protagonizaba la obra, generalmente las entrevistas se las pedían al azabache. Tras dudar unos instantes, sonrió de esa manera que tanto cautivaba a quienes lo miraban antes de dar sus agradecimientos e insistir en que su trabajo era dedicado completamente al público.

En cuanto terminó, las luces volvieron a apagarse sorprendiendo a todos, los murmullos comenzaron a sonar por el lugar pero antes de que comenzara un alboroto, una luz puntual se posicionó sobre Haru y la atención de todos se centró en él.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir, está de más que vuelva a decirles lo agradecidos que nos encontramos por todo lo que hemos logrado. Obtener cien representaciones no es algo sencillo y si no fuera por ustedes esto no sería posible —la sorpresa incrementó, el chico era famoso por ser una persona de pocas palabras y no expresar demasiado por más que preguntaran—. Pero no es eso lo único importante que tengo hoy por decir, hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras una pantalla bajaba para comenzar con la proyección que el staff había preparado a petición del productor. En ella se mostraban diferentes fotografías tomadas durante los ensayos por los actores y otras más que el mismo Haru les había proporcionado. En todas ellas se mostraba a la pareja en diferentes situaciones, aunque en todas ellas era evidente el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

Los suspiros y murmullos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, eran tan pocas las ocasiones en que podían observar a la pareja como algo más que compañeros de trabajo que todos estaban conmovidos por las imágenes, además de sorprendidos por el momento.

—Rin, sé que no necesitas que te repita lo que siento por ti pues te lo he demostrado en cada ocasión que he podido —la luz volvió a posicionarse sobre él pero en esta ocasión tenía un tenue color rosa y había comenzado una pieza musical que él y su pareja conocían a la perfección pues fue la primera que interpretaron juntos como protagonistas después de iniciar su relación.

El rostro del pelirrojo se mostraba conmovido y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos mientras escuchaba las palabras de su pareja. Sabía lo complicado que resultaba para él ser así de sincero frente a otras personas y no sabía como reaccionar debido a la emoción.

—Sabes mejor que nadie lo que significas para mí y lo mucho que te amo, además de lo mucho que he disfrutado a tu lado en estos años que llevamos siendo pareja —una nueva luz del mismo color se encendió sobre el pelirrojo y sus compañeros se alejaron lentamente mientras su pareja se acercaba—. Rin Matsuoka: ¿Me harías el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? —una de sus rodillas se encontraba apoyada sobre el suelo y sobre su palma se encontraba una pequeña caja que contenía un hermoso anillo con sus iniciales grabadas y una pequeña flor de cerezo hecha con algunas piedras preciosas de color rosa.

Muchos más suspiros y pequeños gritos de emoción habían comenzado a surgir entre los asistentes al tiempo que el rostro de Rin se cubría de lágrimas antes de ponerse a la altura de su pareja y abrazarlo con fuerza sin ninguna intención de separarse.

Sólo pudo escucharse entre suspiros un claro "Sí" de su parte antes de que su dientes afilados se mostraran en una amplia sonrisa. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar acompañados del flash de todas las cámaras que se encontraban en la sala fotografiando a la feliz pareja.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Haru sostenía de la cintura a su futuro esposo y sus labios buscaron inmediatamente los contrarios. Las manos de Rin se encontraban a ambos lados del rostro de su pareja mientras correspondía a su beso con las lágrimas aún cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Te amo Haru, demasiado —limpió rápidamente su rostro mientras su mirada reflejaba el profundo amor que sentía por él.

—También te amo Rin, demasiado —besó sus párpados suavemente mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Definitivamente todos los perseguirían durante muchas semanas y todos querrían tener la exclusiva sobre la boda y cualquier otra noticia que pudieran tener ahora que su relación estaba más que confirmada y darían un paso como pareja tan importante. Aún así, el azabache no se arrepentía ni un segundo de su elección, amaba a Rin y quería gritárselo al mundo, mientras pudiera estar a su lado no le importaba ser perseguido por la prensa.


End file.
